False Reflection
by Aria6
Summary: Karna has been summoned into the Berserker class, his power greatly reduced and his mind affected. His Master knows that, but cannot help her feelings... no longer a one shot. M/F, Karna/OC
1. Chapter 1

_It's hard when you love someone who doesn't love you in return._

Anna Zhukov, only surviving member of her once illustrious family, squared her shoulders and looked down at her Servant. His head was bowed, white hair gleaming faintly in the pallid light of the crescent moon.

"You understand what you need to do?" Anna said, noticing that her voice was strange. But today she would kill a man. For the very first time in her life, blood would stain her hands. Her Servant nodded, his hair bobbing.

"Yes Master. Your will, will be done," he said obediently and Anna gazed over his head. _He should object to this. He should not want to do it._ They were going to engage in a vicious sneak attack and take out Saber's Master. Saber was away fighting Archer and would be in no position to guard his link to the world. _This beautiful Servant should be too honorable to do such a thing._ "Master?" Anna blinked and looked down to see her Servant was looking up her now, concern shining in his aquamarine eyes.

"It is nothing, just a thought," she lied and he accepted her words instantly. Another thing that was wrong. "Come," Anna breathed, gently cupping his cheek before drawing him to his feet. They kissed then and the passion in it was like the most beautiful flame, taking her breath away. _If only it was real._

Anna let her Servant lift her in his arms, before carrying her away in a speedy streak. Auburn hair flew wildly as she closed her eyes, reaching out to her familiars. They were already in position and answered enthusiastically, practically begging her for food. Anna soothed them with promises, feeling them shivering with impatience.

Soon, they would feast.

* * *

Anna looked at the dead man, beetles feasting on his corpse, and felt nothing.

 _This was surprisingly easy,_ Anna mused to herself as she watched a bug wiggling through a broken eye, deep into the gaping cavity. The other eye stared at her with blank accusation. _It doesn't bother me at all._ Vaguely, she wondered why. It should bother her, shouldn't it? _Maybe it's because he fought very hard._ Saber's Master had certainly done his best to kill her.

"Assassin is no more," her Servant reported and Anna nodded, feeling almost in a dream. They hadn't known Assassin would be here but it was convenient. Now they just had to worry about Assassin's former Master. Loose ends did always need to be cleaned up.

"The bugs need to feast a little longer," Anna said calmly. Her families' magic was closely related to that of their sister branch, the Makiri clan. But instead of worms, they preferred beetles and their baby forms, larvae. If she concentrated hard, Anna could feel the larvae inside her body. She was actually quite fond of them. She'd given several of them names. "Please stand guard."

"Yes Master," her Servant said before standing ready beside her, an alert sentinel. Anna closed her eyes for a moment. The bugs didn't bother her Servant at all but was that because they truly didn't, or because of his… issues?

Anna reflected on it as she waited for the insects to finish. She hadn't meant to summon the Berserker class Servant. That had been a pure accident and normally it would have spelled her doom. The Berserker card was notorious for destroying the Master who held it. But oddly enough, her Servant was extremely tractable and pulled only a normal amount of mana. Anna knew that meant he was grossly weakened from his usual state – he'd admitted as much – but that was fine. In fact, it was ideal. Her beetles took a fair amount of energy to maintain.

 _I only wish he were real,_ Anna thought, glancing towards her Servant. He was beautiful, golden armor gleaming in the light of a few small fires. It had taken her a while to understand what was wrong with him. So handsome, so devoted, so trusting and loyal… all of which was false, imposed on him by his Mad Enhancements. _I wish I could speak to the real man._ Or did she? Perhaps it was just as well he was insane. After all, what would such a hero have to say to such a thing as her?

Taking a deep breath, Anna called away the bugs before turning to her Servant.

"Take me home Karna," she commanded and he bowed his head before scooping her into his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, feeling the pain deep in her heart. They would mana transfer tonight. It was practical, to keep Karna's reserves as full as possible. And at these times, he professed to love her. Yet, Anna knew it was a lie.

It was so hard to love someone who couldn't truly love you in return.

* * *

Anna looked at the golden cup, sitting behind the crumpled body of an Einzbern homunculus, and felt hollow inside.

"I've won," she said, reaching up to stroke back a bit of auburn hair. It was disarranged and splattered with blood. She'd been the one to kill the homunculus, with her own two hands. She heard a sad crunch and glanced over to see Karna smashing the head of the final Servant, the Archer. That was the card the Einzbern's had drawn in this war. Anna suspected they'd been trying for something stronger but fate had had other plans in store. "…" Looking back at the body, Anna felt a shred of regret. The Einzberns wanted the second magic. That was, frankly, a much greater use than she intended to put the Grail to. And yet…

"Yes Master, we have won," Karna said as he walked towards her, his hands still dripping with blood and gruesome fluids. His blue eyes were adoring as a pet spaniel and Anna looked at her hand. She had one Command Seal left. If she wanted to access Akasha, now was the time to use it. _It's a good thing I don't want that. I know I could never bear it._ But she still had a use for the Command Seal. "My only wish was to see you here." Yes, he'd said so before. "Will you make a wish?"

"Yes. But first…" Anna lifted her hand. "By the power of my Command Seal, deactivate your Mad Enhancement," Anna commanded and Karna lurched, caught by surprise. In the middle of the war, this would have been a nonsensical command, a complete waste of a Command Seal. Now, though… Anna watched, nervousness making her hands clench, as Karna shook his head and looked at her. Instead of hazed by what he wanted to see, his blue eyes were clear and seemed to see her very soul. "Karna, do you love me?" Anna asked, unable to stop her nervous flutters. She was sure she knew the answer and yet… there was always that smidgin of hope…

"No." Anna managed not to flinch but it was difficult, as pure pain lashed through her. She'd thought she'd been prepared for this, she really had but it still… hurt… "I regret that I have caused you to love me." Anna knew his emotions well now and thought Karna was truly regretful. Perhaps even a touch guilty, as he glanced towards the golden cup. Anna took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. This was not unexpected.

"It's fine. I knew you weren't in your right mind," she said calmly and Karna glanced towards her with a frown. With his brain working correctly, Anna could practically see him wondering what she intended to do. "Now…" Anna walked up to the Grail and grasped it. She said nothing – she didn't want Karna to know – but she poured her wish into the vessel.

 _I want to bear his child._ Something that should have been utterly impossible. Servants were formed of pure mana, they had no true bodies. Ephemeral as the wind, transitory as the flame of a candle. _Every aspect of him is inscribed in the Throne of Heroes. I want an immaculate conception._ Anna knew precisely how it could be done. Karna's power, a tiny copy of it, could be planted in her womb and wait for a suitable egg to fertilize, just like a normal sperm.

The Grail responded beautifully. A clear, concise wish that had a blueprint for how to carry it out… and the fact that the Grail was designed to access the Throne of Heroes by its very nature… oh, it was easy. Anna felt heat flow across her skin, a strange fullness and pressure. Vaguely she heard Karna's voice raised – was he asking a question? – before she crumpled. Hands that were oddly fluid caught her and eased her down. Even as she lost consciousness, Anna saw a white face, blue eyes looking at her intently. Sparkles of mana were beginning to drift free and even as her Servant vanished, Anna smiled.

 _Goodbye Karna._


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion of the Zhukov family was situated in a far corner of Russia. Isolated from the world and everything in it, it was comfortable enough. Made out of rough stone and warmed by magic, it was filled with furniture that would make any antique dealer sit up and take notice. The plates were fine china and it was kept scrupulously clean, using both magic and muscle. It was a simple existence but a palatable one.

 _I'm so glad I have this now,_ Anna mused as she walked through her home, looking carefully in odd little corners. Although giggling would likely betray her quarry. _It wasn't always like this._ She had been orphaned at the age of eight and very lucky to survive at all. She had only reclaimed the manor after her beetles had hatched…

Anna heard a giggle and stopped, glancing around with a smile. Ah, he was in that cupboard. But just opening it and finding him would be disappointing so…

"Where could my little boy be?" Anna said loudly and heard another soft giggle. Ah, he was so cute. "Over here?" She wandered around towards the table. "No, not under the table. And he wouldn't be in the chest." Anna had given her little boy a very firm lecture on the dangers of chests. She'd nearly suffocated in one at the orphanage. Only her beetles had saved her, such brave little bugs, forcing the lid open even as it had crushed them… "Is he in… here?" Anna finally opened the cupboard and smiled as bright blue eyes looked at her excitedly.

"You found me mama, you found me!" Little Adi chirped. Anna smiled widely as she reached down to hug him. "Can we play again?" Orange hair, a lighter shade than her auburn, flopped messily as she gently ruffled it.

"Of course. I will count to ten and you can hide," Anna said, reflecting on the fact that she was being extremely indulgent with her boy. But she couldn't tell him to go play with his friends and even if she could, well. She knew from painful experience how well that worked out. So she turned away and faced a wall. "One… two…" Adi ran from the room, giggling, and Anna smiled to herself as she counted. She intended to make sure her boy had all the things she'd never had.

Foremost among those things was simply her time and Anna gave that gladly. It wasn't perfect, of course. There were days she was impatient and tired, wishing there was someone else to help her. And there were days little Adi was a hideous trial, cranky and ill tempered enough to try the patience of a saint. But overall, it was good.

After the second time Anna found her boy, he began complaining he was hungry. Anna had expected that – little Adi was often hungry – and she tided him over with nice apple. Then, with the help of a tall stool, she let her boy help her make supper. Adi was useless of course, making more of a mess than a contribution. But Anna tolerated it, giving gentle corrections. Any chef would have sneered at the terribly cut onions but Anna just carried them over to the pot. What did it matter when they were cooked down?

Supper that night was pasta and when everything was in the pot, Anna let Adi stir it. It took a few tries, but soon he was stirring it nicely. Then the pasta was dropped into the water. Anna knew the vegetables in the pasta sauce – she always loaded it down with vegetables – would be nice and tender when the pasta was done. Practice made perfect and she had a great deal of practice making simple, homey dishes.

When the pasta was served, Anna sprinkled a bit of olive oil over top of it before adding shaved parmesan. As she ate, Anna kept an eye on Adi. He was far too distractible. Sure enough, one of the half-wild barn cats that haunted the manor wandered through the kitchen – how had it even gotten inside? – and claimed her boy's attention.

"Aditya," Anna said firmly, tapping the dish with her fork. Her little boy looked up from where he was bent over to pet the cat, startled. "The food is getting cold. Eat, now, or I will put it away." That was not an idle threat and they both knew it. Adi reluctantly abandoned the cat and came back to his food. He picked at it a bit, playing with it, but that was fine. As long as he was eating, Anna was satisfied.

When supper was over, little Adi had eaten most of his plate. That was good enough and Anna scraped the extra into a container, carefully putting it into the fridge for later. It would make an excellent cold pasta salad for lunch the next day.

"Can I watch Moana mama? Please?" Adi wheedled and Anna sighed softly. She had seen that DVD perhaps fifty times. But it was Adi's favorite so she nodded.

"When Moana is over you can have a bath before going to bed," Anna said and Aditya nodded before running out of the room, to the den with the TV. Anna followed, picking up a book as she went. Moana's joy had worn off a long time ago for her.

Still, Adi still loved it and Anna settled in to read as the show played. It was a pleasant enough background, easy to tune out, and the book was engrossing. Soon she was oblivious to all else as she read the steamy romance novel. There were some… very good parts…

"Mama?" Anna quickly shut her book. "It's over, we were going to take a bath?" Ah, yes, Adi did enjoy baths. "With bubbles?" She hadn't said that but…

"Certainly, plenty of bubbles," Anna said with a smile, looking into her son's blue eyes. They were a shade that perfectly matched his father's. She put the book aside and took her boy's hand, taking him upstairs.

Bath-time was fun, as it usually was. Anna played with Aditya, having a little plastic boat race in the tub. When it was all done and Adi was clean, Anna gently dried him before finding his pajamas. It could get cold at night, pajamas were better than night shifts. When Adi was tucked into bed, Anna found one of his books and would have told him a story but things suddenly went a very different direction.

"Mama, my birthday is in a month?" Adi asked and Anna nodded. "And I can have anything I want?"

"Within reason," Anna immediately riposted. "You can't have a pony." They'd already discussed that, several times. There was a small pout but then Adi gazed at her seriously.

"Could I have a little brother?" Aditya asked and Anna's breath caught at that innocent and painful question. Composing herself, she offered her boy a small smile.

"I'm sorry Adi, I don't have your father here to help me with that," she said, reflecting on it. Anna had told Aditya about Karna, had explained that he'd died in war (completely true if you counted his first life) and painted a lovely picture of him. Adi stared at her thoughtfully.

"Mama, what does the father do?" …uh… "How are babies made?" …Oh. Anna took a deep breath before putting the book aside.

It seemed they would be discussing something else tonight.

* * *

 _Several years later._

Anna stood at the window, gazing out at the snow-covered landscape. Wet, heavy flakes fell from a leaden sky and Anna shook her head. Soon she would have to bring out the automatons, the old machines that did the heavy work in the manor. They would clean away the snow and, if it became too deep, build snow tunnels to the places they needed to reach.

"Mama it hurts," Aditya moaned and Anna turned away from the window, gazing at her son for a moment. His auburn hair was wet with sweat and he was restless in his bed. His normally pale skin was paler than usual and damp with sweat. "I can feel them wiggling mama!" Yes, that was normal. Anna felt it every day of her life.

"I know Adi. Let me check them," Anna said calmly before going to her boy and gently resting her hands on his chest. She'd planted the eggs when he was only two. The tiny eggs had hatched now and were growing into the larval stage, setting into Aditya's body. Anna carefully checked all the larvae and the condition of the tissues around them. Ah, poor Adi's nerves were too active. That was natural, he was young, but it was also troublesome. Anna checked the rest of his body and frowned. "I will get you more medicine." It was actually a potent drug, laced with magic, meant to soothe the nerves and relax the body.

"I don't want them," Aditya mumbled and Anna paused with a frown. It was the first time he'd said this. "I don't want to be a magus." …?! "McGruff said I can be anything I want to be!" Briefly, Anna hated the stupid show that had given her son such an idiotic idea. Then she closed her eyes and mastered the feeling. It was a normal sentiment for a normal child, but little Aditya was not normal.

"McGruff is right. You can be anything you want to be. You can stop being a magus, I can take the bugs away, and you can go lead a normal life," Anna said calmly and Aditya looked very surprised, then hopeful. "Then you can die." Was this too harsh? But no, Aditya had to understand. "When the enemies of our family come for you. If you are lucky, they will kill you. If you are unlucky they will take you, to see how you work." Aditya was staring at her with wide blue eyes. Anna met them calmly. "They would probably start by cutting open your belly – "

"MAMA!" Adi abruptly burst into tears and Anna realized she had terrorized him. Sighing, she went to sit on the bed beside him and opened her arms. At first Aditya did not want a hug but then he changed his mind and clung to her, crying into her gown. It soon became wet but Anna did not care as she gently stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry Aditya. But it is the truth. I was orphaned when my parents were killed by their enemies," Anna murmured. The one mistake those enemies had made had been assuming the little girl could not possible have survived. She had stumbled away from the ruins and into an orphanage. Fortunately the Mage Crest of her family was the insects and it had matured within her, precisely as it would have beneath her parents' teachings. It had just been more painful, was all. "You must be a magus. Remember Adi, if you nurture your bugs, they will protect you." Anna gently stroked his hair again, wishing she could make this easier. "There is no other path for us."

"Mama…" Aditya's voice sounded wobbly and Anna gently patted him on the back. Then he whimpered. "It really hurts now mama…" Yes, it would. The larva were responding to his emotions and wiggling more, a base instinct to help that could, alas, only hurt at this point.

"I know. Let me get the medicine," Anna said and Adi reluctantly let go. She quickly went to the dresser and began carefully measuring out various liquids into a vial. When it was just right she brought it to her son and Aditya swallowed it down, muttering at the taste. She gave him a bit of water to rinse his mouth out with and Adi settled back in to sleep. Anna knew, from experience, that this episode would take anywhere from two days to a week. Then the bugs would settle into their home and be quiescent… for a time. Anna took the used dishes to the kitchen to rinse, reflecting on it sadly.

This was part of growing up in the Zhukov clan.

* * *

As Aditya grew, Anna could see his father in him.

It came in fits and starts. But Aditya began changing from a sweet little child to a more reserved youngster. His blue eyes could sometimes cut as deeply as his father's, seeing what others could not. And sometimes, the things that he said were unnerving.

Other children did not like Adi. Anna reflected on that sadly as she walked through the dirt path to the small village, her boy at her side. It was impossible for normal children to understand her son, of course. But Adi was not good at superficial conversations and by now he had a reputation for being strange. Aditya himself did not care, spurning the company of other children in favor of being alone. He'd once told her that other children were just too… childish.

 _He is growing up so quickly,_ Anna thought, gazing down at the auburn head by her side. Adi was only ten but he nearly reached her shoulder. How tall would he grow? Karna had been a taller than her, although not too much so.

Coming to one particular door, Anna knocked firmly before waiting. It took some time but an older woman finally answered.

"I am here for the clothes," Anna said firmly. One thing she was not was a tailor and the automatons could only handle basic repairs, patching and sewing. Aditya needed a full set of new clothing, his current things were inches too short. The woman grunted before nodding and letting her in.

"It is almost done," she said and Anna nodded. "I have five pieces you can take today." Ah, that would be nice.

"He will need to try them on first," Anna said and the woman grunted, going to fetch the clothing. Aditya fidgeted a bit, glancing around. The living space hosted a sewing machine and many swatches of fabric, laces and buttons. Soon the old woman was back with a pair of trousers, good stout ones, two shirts and two underthings. Anna had Adi try them all on and was pleased with the fit. A little loose and long on the trousers, which was good, he would not grow out of them too quickly. The same on the shirts but the underthings were closer. That was fine, they needed to fit well, Anna would just buy more when Adi grew out of them. "The fancy suit will take longer," the woman warned and Anna nodded.

"It is fine, we do not need that until August." That was when they would go to the Clock Tower. Adi would wear the fine suit she was having made for him, to make the best impression. Although Anna knew that ultimately, many would not accept him even there. Too many people were afraid of bugs.

As they were leaving, a single beetle crawled out of Adi's hair. It was a brilliant red, like a bug from the tropics, like nothing that should exist here. The woman stared at it and Anna sighed before casting a minor enchantment. Her expression smoothed and she turned away, entirely forgetting about the little insect. That was the other thing that kept Aditya from making friends with other children. He'd started to hatch his insects and they lived on him, keeping him safe at all times.

They left the house, walking back home. The little bug flitted away and Anna knew it was going to relieve itself. They had to be trained, quite firmly, not to do that on their owners. Adi's insects were very obedient, better than her own had been at that age. But then, Anna was there to teach him the tricks of handling them.

"…Mama, what will London be like?" Adi asked and Anna hesitated a moment, her steps faltering. That question…

"Much larger than anything you have ever seen." That was why they were going in August, not September, when the classes of the Clock Tower started. "I will show you all of it." Not that she'd ever been to London herself. But Anna had at least lived in a city, after she'd run away from the orphanage. And it had been a rough city, nasty, dirty and full of crime. Anna could not imagine that London would be worse. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" Adi immediately denied and Anna simply walked. She was sure the truth would come out. "…A little." More like a lot but Anna let that pass, gently resting a hand on his shoulder and giving her son a comforting squeeze. He looked at her, his blue eyes troubled.

"It's fine Adi. Remember, I will be with you," Anna said encouragingly. Most mage families, if they did not live in London, would send their children to be boarded at the Clock Tower. Anna could easily have afforded it but she thought it unwise. The clan still had too many enemies. The Einzberns, in particular, would not forgive them. Not for winning the Grail – that was the way of things – but for squandering the chance at the Second Magic. Anna wondered sometimes if they'd guessed how she had used her wish. Perhaps not, it was an incredibly odd thing for a magus to want.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be there without you," Adi murmured and Anna could sense how apprehensive he was. Excited, too, a bit but mostly apprehensive. "Should I hatch more bugs?" Anna frowned slightly. Hatching the bugs was painful, to say the least, although one could use targeted magics to deaden the nerves and potions to relieve the strain.

"No… the Clock Tower will only let you take the ones on your body to class," Anna said after a moment. "You would have to leave the rest at home." And there was no point to that. Anna had a vast swarm, as large as she could support. Aditya breathed out a small sigh, reaching up to push back a bit of his auburn hair. It was getting shaggy, she would have it cut before they went to London.

"It hurts but having more of them might make me feel better," Adi murmured and Anna nodded, a bit of sorrow flickering through her. It was hard when the insects were all you could truly count on. "But you will be there." Yes.

"I will always be there," Anna said comfortingly. Until her boy was ready to graduate and go out into the world, at least. Would he find someone he wanted to marry at the Clock Tower as well? No one spoke of it but that was one of the great purposes of that place, letting the youngsters meet and mingle. Anna smiled softly as she thought of it.

She would love to have grandchildren someday.


	3. Chapter 3

_Six years later._

Sophie Irith-Ke Nauda-Re glanced at the boy beside her uncertainly. He was a tall boy with heavy, beautiful auburn hair, almost white skin dusted with freckles and brilliant blue eyes. He was working hard on his notes, something Sophie knew she should be doing. But…

 _There are bugs in his hair,_ Sophie tried to pull her attention to her work but after just a few moments, she cautiously glanced back. She saw a little wiggle of motion, an iridescent red flash, as an insect slipped through auburn tresses. Swallowing, Sophie edged away a little. She would… have to mention it…

Not to the boy himself though. Sophie patiently waited until the class was done before gathering her courage to speak to their instructor. He was a tall man with golden hair, cut very short, and an intimidating bearing. It was hard to speak to him but Sophie felt that she had to. It was… wrong…

"Master, um… the boy who sits beside me," Sophie managed to say as he looked at her with a frown, from where he'd been erasing diagrams from the chalkboard. "He… he has… bugs in his hair." It was a big problem. The magus stared at her for a moment and Sophie bit her lip. He was looking at her like she was an idiot but she had to mention it! Then he suddenly sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations, little Naude-Re, for noticing that your classmate has familiars!" …Familiars? "Or did you think he had a problem with particularly large lice?" …OH! Sophie flushed scarlet, dropping her eyes. "Stop being an idiot and get out."

"Y-y-yes!" She stammered before practically running out the door. Oh how could she have been so stupid OF COURSE they were familiars! Sniffing, Sophie went to her next class. Why was she always so stupid…

Sophie carefully didn't look at the other boy for the rest of the day, although it was difficult. They shared many classes and in several of them he was sitting near her. Although she wondered, what family was he from to have familiars like that? Insects were just so… gross…

Over the next few weeks, Sophie got used to the bugs. It was hard though, particularly because they left him at regular times to go to a cup on the desk? It had taken her some thought before Sophie realized, with horror, that the bugs were peeing and pooping in it. But they would have to do that and it was better than pooping on the boy wasn't it?

There were other things odd about him though. The big one Sophie noticed was the tracks on his arms. It was rare that they would go without their jackets – it was autumn and getting cold – but she'd spotted them a few times. Sophie knew a bit about drugs from unpleasant experiences and to her they looked like heroin tracks, except they were all over the place, not just over the veins. Did that have something to do with the bugs? Although she couldn't see what.

He never talked to her but Sophie overheard him talking to other students and knew his name was Aditya Zhukov. That was a very strange name. Sophie had travelled all over the world and knew that Aditya was an Indian name while Zhukov was Slavic. How had he come by such an odd combination of names? Although everyone called him Adi, which was rather nice.

Sophie noticed one day when he wasn't in class, but didn't think much of it. Likely he was sick, it happened. The next day, though, Adi spoke to her for the first time.

"May I borrow your notes?" The boy asked and Sophie blinked, looking into his face. His ice blue eyes were calm and purposeful and she felt like he might be seeing into her very soul.

"I… oh, yes, that would be fine," Sophie said, mostly on auto-pilot. She carefully freed several pages of notes and passed them over. Aditya accepted them with a nod and began to quickly copy as they waited for the instructor to arrive. "…" Sophie glanced over again, just in time to see a beetle run down his arm. They were all such a glorious shade of red. Was his Element Fire?

When class was over, Sophie left the room quickly, not realizing she'd left her notes with Adi. Then she began walking back to her rooms. She was lost in her own mind, thinking about her projects – she was working on researching gem magecraft, Sophie had an aptitude for that – and she wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into a boy and blinked, recalled from her own world.

"Oh I'm sorry – hrk!" Sophie was caught completely by surprise as she was shoved rudely aside. She had to catch herself to avoid falling. "H-Hey!" That was very rude! He turned to look at her and she saw he was a tall boy with spiky yellow hair. Was he younger or older? Sophie thought he was older.

"Do you have something to say to me, Naude-Re?" he said coldly and Sophie blinked. He knew her family?

"I was just trying to apologize. You shouldn't treat a lady that way," she said and he glared at her. Sophie blinked –

And ended up sitting on the ground, her cheek a blazing mass of pain.

 _He hit me. He hit me. He hit me._ Sophie was in shock, her eyes wide. She had never been hit like that in her life! Then a hand grasped her hair and pulled her up and Sophie whimpered as her scalp _hurt. Why is he doing this to me?_

"My name is Kaeros El-Melloi Aristophanes," he said and Sophie blinked as she began to understand. There was bad blood between the families, very bad blood. "Learn your place Naude-Re – " He suddenly sharply looked to the side but had no time to react. Sophie stared as a fist hit him in the face, blindingly fast.

"Oh…!" Sophie caught herself before she could fall, seeing the boy go tumbling and land on the ground. _Unconscious, he's unconscious._ She could see that from the way he'd landed. Knocked out by a single blow? Looking up Sophie saw her rescuer and blinked. "Aditya…" He looked so calm and dapper in his nice uniform, not a single strand out of place. He looked down at her, perfectly calm and offered her something?

"Your notes," he said and Sophie blinked as she looked at the sheaf of papers. "You forgot them."

"I… oh… thank you…" Sophie felt in a dream as she took the papers from him. Had all this really happened? But her cheek was stinging and her scalp still hurt. He looked at her for a moment more and Sophie shivered a little. There was nothing unkind in Adi's stare, but she felt flensed. He turned and began walking away but then stopped, glancing over his shoulder.

"Learn to defend yourself. Weakness is not respected here," he said and Sophie clutched the papers to her chest, watching as he walked away. Defend herself? She didn't know anything like that… did she really need…? Then she heard a soft moan and swallowed as she glanced at the fallen El-Melloi. He was starting to stir. Sophie quickly hurried away, her notes still clutched close.

She couldn't be anywhere near when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chaldeas, time undetermined._

Karna walked through the halls of Chaldea, his heart heavy and his stride slow.

Until just recently, Karna had not recalled that particular Grail War. However, the last singularity had been… different… and the memories had been recalled to him. They had almost crippled him at a critical moment, in fact. Arjuna had saved the situation, something that normally would have mortified him. At the time, Karna had been in too much shock to care. Now he was too preoccupied. His failing and the fact that his brother had completely outdone him was… unimportant…

 _"I love you, Master," his own voice as his lips grazed the woman's neck. She trembled against him and Karna felt such desire for her, this beautiful, remarkable woman. Looking up he gazed at her adoringly. Her oval face almost luminous in the dark, except for the smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Long auburn hair was spread on the pillow as she gazed at him with warm, desire filled brown eyes._

 _"Karna…" They kissed then and it was filled with all the passion in the world. Karna's heart was so full. Surely she was the reincarnation of Vrushali._

Karna paused for a moment to rub his forehead, closing his eyes. He should not bother to think on this. It was over and done with, the damage could not be mended. And yet, his mind went to that moment…

 _"Karna, why have you done this?" his Master asked and he blinked at her, startled by the question. She was gazing at the flower arrangement he had found for her. It was actually a pool of water, in an ornamental bowl, with lotus flowers floating atop. Rocks were carefully arranged to create the semblance of a real pool._

 _"A gift for my Master. They are your favorites," Karna said, certain it was so. Vrushali loved lotus flowers._

 _"Oh, they are." There was an odd note to her voice and Karna was suddenly unsure. Was she not pleased? Then his Master turned to him with a radiant smile. "Of course they are. Thank you Karna." Karna's heart filled with joy as he smiled back._

 _"You are welcome Master."_

"That was the moment," Karna murmured to himself. He'd been unable to see it at the time, with Discernment of the Poor non-functioning, but that smile on his Master's face had been completely false. That had been the moment when she'd realized he was not seeing her but rather, the reflections in his own mind. And yet, it had already been too late. "…" Closing his eyes for a moment, Karna shook his head before continuing to walk. Where was he going? He wasn't even sure.

His mind ranged over the rest of that Grail War. His Master's magic had been concentrated on insects. Living within her body, she grew and hatched them inside herself, letting them burrow out of her flesh. Karna had watched her stoically endure the pain as she replenished her army of insects. Although when she had mana and leisure she had cast pain deadening enchantments. They were effective enough that the process was nearly painless, albeit disgusting. At the time, Karna had only marvelled at her strength. In fact, he still did.

 _She was very strong,_ Karna ranged over those memories, regarding them with Discernment of the Poor. He could see all the things he'd been blinded to at the time. _Yet fragile._ She had all the marks of an abandoned child, something Karna was intimately familiar with. She had turned to his comfort like a flower turns to the sun. It was… regretful…

"Watch where you're going!" Uh? Karna was abruptly recalled to reality at that harsh tone and he realized, with surprise, that he would have run into Arjuna if his brother had not stepped aside and – oh. Also pushed his Master aside. She gazed at him with bright and curious eyes, edged with concern.

"My apologies," Karna murmured although he didn't expect it to mollify Arjuna. He tried to brush past but sure enough, a hand caught his shoulder.

"You almost ran our Master down. Are you reflecting on your failure?" Arjuna's voice held a sneer that would normally have been infuriating. Karna was unable to care.

"Arjuna, stop… Karna, what's wrong? You seem so depressed," Ritsuka said and Karna reflected on it. Depressed… that was a reasonable description of his current feelings. "Something's been wrong since the corrupted Shakespeare attacked you, what is it?" …ah. Karna looked away, his heart twisting as he remembered. He'd thought he'd had nothing Shakespeare could use against him and he had been so very wrong.

"I would not have thought the Hero of Charity carried such regrets," Arjuna said and Karna said nothing. He would not justify himself to his rival, his brother. Unfortunately his Master was another matter.

"Arjuna, please… Karna, what's wrong? Please tell me," she said gently and her honest concern for him melted his heart. Karna bent his head before glancing around. Anyone could hear them here.

"A more private place?" He murmured and Ritsuka readily consented, gesturing for him to follow. Arjuna tagged along and Karna considered making an issue of it before discarding the concern. He did not particularly care if Arjuna knew this part of him. Karna was not ashamed, he was… regretful…

They ended up in the control room. Fortunately Da Vinci was elsewhere, although Dr. Romani was there, eating lunch. Karna did not react but unfortunately, the smell of the normally savory stir-fry turned his stomach. Karna reflected that this was a mental thing. He had no appetite at all lately and the scent of food made him feel ill. Ignoring that, Karna turned to look at his Master. She was looking at him and her honest concern was disarming so Karna took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I regret nothing in my life," Karna said, mostly for Arjuna. "However, when the corrupted Servant used his Noble Phantasm on me, a Grail War I had forgotten was recalled to me." They could all remember past Grail Wars but they were mostly fragmentary, bits and pieces. Some had full recollections of just a few Grail Wars. Karna had forgotten this one entirely until it had been sharply called back. "I was summoned into the Berserker class." Ritsuka blinked in surprise and Romani looked up from his food, startled. Arjuna shifted, a soft sound, but Karna did not look at him. "In that state I was very weak. My Kavacha and Kundala were partly sealed and Vasavii Shakti was unavailable to me. My Brahmastra could not be used." Truly, it had been an incredibly weak class. "I fought with only my hands and my mana burst. I had no weapons." Arjuna shifted again and this time Karna looked at him. His brother was frowning, looking at him with dark eyes. "You could easily have prevailed against me." Implying that Arjuna couldn't at other times. Arjuna's lips tightened and he might have responded but their Master interrupted.

"Karna," her tone was gently admonishing and Karna looked back to her. "You regret what you did in that Grail War?" Eyes regarded him with alert intelligence and Karna hesitated. That question…

"Yes, I do," Karna said slowly, meeting her eyes. "I fought that war in the manner of an Assassin." He could just leave it at that and let them come to a false conclusion. But that would help with nothing. "I do not regret that. It is only another kind of war and my Master fought with great resolve." Karna couldn't help it and a trace of admiration entered his voice. "Her strategy was excellent. She won, in the end, with cleverness and skill." Karna broke eye contact with his Master then, looking at the floor. What he was going to say next… "What I regret is the nature of my madness," Karna said softly, not looking up. It was all so painful yet, he would say it. "I appeared to be sane but I was not. I… thought I loved my Master. I believed she was the reincarnation of my wife and I treated her as such."

"We mana transferred often," Karna could not look at any of them but he heard his Master's indrawn breath, another shift from Arjuna. "At the end, before she grasped the Grail, my Master used her final command seal to deactivate my Mad Enhancement. Then she asked if I loved her." Karna still wondered if he should have lied. But it was not his nature and the painful truth had come out before he could think. "I told her I did not."

"Oh! You broke a poor girl's heart?!" Romani spoke up and Karna lifted his head with a frown. Ritsuka was looking at Arjuna, who seemed speechless. "But what can we do? Finding that timeline would be like searching for a needle in a haystack and what would we do if we found it? How could you make it up to her? Oh I know, I'll ask Magic*Mari!" Karna wondered if he would be forgiven for killing the idiot.

"Dr Romani, stop it. An internet idol is not going to help," Ritsuka said firmly and Karna suspected she had detected his temper rising. "Karna, what happened then?"

"She accepted my words, turned to the Grail and made her wish," Karna answered but he still wondered. "I do not know what the wish was, but it filled her with the power of the Grail. She fainted and I caught her before I was recalled to the Throne of Heroes." That had been very strange. Had she wished for immortality? But that did not seem like her.

"Tell us more about this woman! What was her name? What was she like?" Dr. Romani again. Karna sighed but obliged.

"Her name was Anna Zhukov…" Karna described her as best he could. One thing he lingered on was the bugs. They had been so important to her, the heart and soul of her magic. Her friends from childhood, hatching them was painful but gave Anna power to defend herself from those who would do her harm. And they truly had meaning to her… Karna remembered when she'd introduced him to 'Boris'. The oldest of her active beetles, his carapace had appeared dusty, one of his antenna broken and his movements slow. Karna had asked why she kept him and Anna had smiled and said that despite his great age, Boris was still enjoying life, so she hadn't the heart to get rid of him. Karna remembered the way she'd gently stroked him with a fingertip, like another woman might stroke a kitten.

"Are you certain you did not love this woman?" Arjuna's voice recalled Karna to the present and he realized he'd been rambling. Dr. Romani was looking a touch ill, likely from all the talk about insects, but his Master was just concerned, frowning a little as she looked at him.

"You cannot love someone if you cannot see who they are," Karna answered, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looked away, not seeing the wall in front of his eyes. "It was… regretful." To have so ill-used someone who was so vulnerable, yet so strong, so worthy of his respect… Karna could think of no other word that fully encompassed his feelings. A warm hand caught his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Would it help if we tried to find her?" Ritsuka asked and Karna hesitated.

"It would," Karna admitted after a moment. It was stupid and foolish but… "I wish to know that she had a good life." It was important to him. And also… "I want to know what her wish for the Grail was." That was gnawing on the edges of his mind like a mouse with a piece of cheese. Something about that moment had been very strange. Karna only knew that the power of the Grail had flowed into her but there had been something odd about it. Yet, it had all happened too quickly, he couldn't isolate it.

"Alright. Dr. Romani, that's a job for you!" Ritsuka said cheerfully and Karna blinked. Did they really think they could find her? And it might have been long ago… "It's a longshot, but you're a wonderful, loyal Servant Karna. We'll do our best for you!" Karna blushed a bit, feeling touched.

"Ah, it is a long shot though. I'll get Da Vinci to help… we can search for any trace of Karna's energies…" After so long? Karna thought that was extremely dubious. But perhaps they would find something. Bowing slightly, Karna left them to their research. As he did, he found he felt a little better.

It was not much, perhaps, but it was all he could do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

After classes at the Clock Tower, Aditya carefully stowed his notes and books away in his backpack. Slinging it over one shoulder he walked casually out, heading down the stairs. While the important parts of the Clock Tower were housed belowground, the students and classes were held in the upper levels.

Outside, the streets of London were bustling with people doing their afternoon commute. After having lived in London for so long, Aditya knew his path well. He paid little attention, allowing his insects to take the burden of protecting him (although what idiot would threaten him in the middle of rush hour was unclear) and pursued his thoughts as he walked to the Tube station.

Aditya considered the Nuada-Re girl as he took the escalator into the underground. She was a new student, only joining the Clock Tower this year. That was not unusual. Many families elected to teach their children at home, only sending them to the Clock Tower for advanced studies, much like a normal child going to University. Of course, not all families could do that. The main reason they couldn't was a child with an opposing element, a problem Aditya and his mother had. Her magic was based on wind and water, which Adi could use, but his strongest element was Fire. They also had the problem that his mother was largely self-taught. A strange thing for a magus with such a potent Crest, but the way the insects matured made it feasible.

Sophie though. Aditya grimaced slightly as he boarded the train. She was a mouse of a girl, hunching in on herself constantly. She would change her opinion at the drop of a hat, when met with opposition. There was no strength to her and Adi found it annoying, so he'd done his best to simply ignore her. However, getting the notes before the class started had been vital and she had been there early so… a small favor. Nothing important.

Aditya had not expected to find such a scene when he'd followed her to return the notes. In general, though, he was not surprised that Nuade-Re would be bullied. Adi was only surprised at the perpetrator. He would have thought it would be the Edelfelt girl, who found Sophie's helplessness more than irritating. Instead, though, it was an upperclassman and a male one at that! The Clock Tower tended to be patrilineal. While it was not unheard of for a man to attack a woman – mage duels could be conducted between genders – it was still unusual to see such a thing.

As he took a seal, Aditya ran through the encounter in his mind. Had he done the correct thing? After a moment pondering the possibilities he decided he had. If it had been the Edelfelt girl bullying Sophie he would have attempted to reason with her, likely with success, since she respected him greatly. An unknown senior, though, would not be reasoned with. It had been best to take care of the problem with a single decisive blow. Unless he'd intended to simply walk away, but Aditya could not stomach that. So he had done the correct thing, even if it might cause problems later.

Would it though? Had the other boy had time to really see him? Aditya wasn't sure. And what had led to that altercation? Adi couldn't believe for a moment that mousy little Sophie had actually intended offense. Had that young man simply had a very bad day and taken it out on her or was there more behind it? The Nuade-Re family was old and powerful, which meant they would have enemies. Was Sophie the victim of a family feud? And would Adi now be involved?

The obvious person to take his concerns to was his mother. The train came to a halt at his station and Aditya joined the crowds leaving. He was lucky in that he could walk home from here. That meant, of course, that the house they owned had cost a small fortune. Fortunately the Zhukov family was very rich, after his mother had seized back their assets and added their enemies' as well…

Smiling at the thought – Aditya had been raised on those stories, as soon as his mother had felt he was old enough to hear them – Adi made his way to their home. It was a tiny little house in a very old part of London. A flat would have been more practical, in some ways, but not with the insects. They had to be free to infest the house. There was very little actual damage – Adi and his mother knew how to control their bugs – but the value of the house would still be reduced when they left. The little marks they left behind were suspicious, to say the least.

As Aditya walked up the steps to the front door, a big fat beetle plopped down on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw a blue carapace, dusty with age, and a broken antennae.

"Still alive I see," Adi murmured before reaching out with one finger to stroke the bug. That was by no means a given, this elderly insect could expire at any time. It was still very much alive, though, cleaning its' remaining antennae with attention to detail. Smiling, Adi let himself into the house.

The first thing he was hit with was a fragrant wall of warm air. Breathing it in, Aditya closed his eyes and tried to identify what was being made for supper. Ah, odd, was that lemongrass? Was his mother making something Thai? Before they'd moved to London their meals had been very basic but with so many ingredients at her fingertips, his mother was trying new things. Well, whatever it was it smelled delicious. Aditya pulled off his school jacket and hung it up before undoing his boots and putting them away. The beetle on his shoulder hung on, determined not to lose his spot, even when a red beetle slipped down and tried to menace him. Aditya put a stop to that, flicking his own beetle away with one finger. It landed on the ground, surprised, and rolled over before flexing its' wings. Then it flew away, likely to sulk for a while. For bugs, the beetles were surprisingly intelligent.

"Mother, I'm home!" Adi called before going to the kitchen. As he'd thought, his mother was hard at work making something. "What's for supper?" Did he smell peanuts? His mother looked up from the stove, a smile on her face.

"I'm making pad thai. It's a new recipe, I hope it comes out well." From the smell, it would. "How were your classes?" His mother said, turning back to the stove. Adi frowned.

"Something happened…" Aditya carefully detailed the incident, wishing he knew the name of the older student involved. His mother was looking at him and frowning when he was done.

"You do not want to get involved in a feud, Adi," she cautioned and he grimaced. They had enough feuds already, his mother had explained all the enemies of the clan. "However, it is most unmannerly for a boy to assault a girl so. You did the right thing." Yes, he'd thought so. "Hmm… the greatest enemy the Nuade-Re family has is the El-Melloi, and they tend to be blonde." Ah, he hadn't known that. "I would suspect that is it. Tell me more about this girl though," she asked and Adi blinked. Sophie was hardly interesting. Yet, if his mother wanted to hear…

"She has long brown hair, down to her waist, and she's pretty enough," Adi said as he began setting the table. Really, Sophie was quite pretty, in a forgettable sort of way. "But she's a mouse." Part of what made her forgettable. "She hardly ever sits up straight, she's always hunching. Anyone can intimidate her." It was honestly rather sad, how easy it was to bully Sophie. Aditya had never done it – he found it distasteful – but he'd watched the other students verbally push her around. "She drives Luca to madness." That was the Edefelt girl. All of their instructors no longer paired them together because it always ended with Luca shouting and Sophie bursting into tears.

"Helplessness can be infuriating, particularly when it seems untrue," his mother murmured as she brought out the food and Adi nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly it. She shouldn't be so helpless," Adi said as he dug in. Oh, this smelled so good! The peanut sauce had a bit of bite to it, not much – they were not into spicy food – but enough to be interesting. "Sophie doesn't have a Mage Crest but she has good mage circuits." Without a Mage Crest she would always be considered an inferior mage, but Crests did have to start somewhere. She could begin making her own, to pass to her children. Mother frowned slightly as she took her portion of the food.

"If she doesn't have a Crest, and she came to the Clock Tower at this age, I expect she is supposed to be husband hunting," his mother said slowly and Adi blinked at the thought. That had not occurred to him. "And without a Mage Crest she likely has an older sibling, maybe even more than one. If that's the case it's quite possible that her elders have… encouraged this state."

"Oh… to keep her from being a threat to the heir?" Adi said before thinking about it a moment. That meant… he frowned. "You think she may have been abused?" Although just the process of teaching magecraft verged on abusive. Aditya's mother had made it as painless as possible but he knew that was the exception, not the rule. His mother nodded with a frown.

"It is quite possible. But if that is the case, she must either overcome it or find a protector. The Clock Tower is not kind to the weak," his mother said and Adi nodded. That was something he'd learned quickly. "Well, that girl is nothing to us. Try to find out who that boy was, though, and if possible avoid him."

"Yes mother. How have your studies been coming?" Aditya asked before eating more of the food. Mmm, chicken strips, it was so good.

"Very well! My tutor says I might soon graduate to the next level…" Aditya listened as his mother talked about her magic. It was more advanced than his, but not by much and he could understand it. Soon after coming to London his mother had hired a tutor, who helped her with her magic three times a week. The rest of the time she worked on researching her Mage Crest, trying to understand the deeper mysteries implanted in it. Because of how her parents had died before they could teach her, part of the Mage Crest was indecipherable. Not actually an uncommon problem with older Mage Crests but his mother was determined to rectify it.

When supper was over they cleaned the dishes and put them away. Adi's mother got him to take out the garbage before letting him retire to his rooms. Aditya spent exactly thirty minutes on the internet, checking his messages and Facebook notifications. Unlike most mage families, they knew and used technology, largely due to his mother's living among normal people for much of her life. That done, Adi went to his books. He had a great deal of work to do. Although… Aditya hesitated a moment before heaving a sigh and going to one particular spot. This was the magecraft he was weakest in, the one that was hardest to master. But master it he would.

Adi was determined to be the very best he could be.

* * *

Adi grimaced as a fist flew towards his face.

Reacting with the blinding speed that was his birthright, he caught that fist and tried to use his leverage to throw his opponent. Unfortunately, the enemy was expecting that and broke free. They circled each other for a few moments before Adi abruptly went on the offensive. His blows hit the man's upraised arms, a block that was made more effective with a mystical shield.

"Enough. You are tiring," the man across from him said and Adi hated it but acknowledged that it was true. They had been sparring for some time now. Adi took a seat and drank some water. It was very cold, kept in an enchanted flask. "You are improving."

"Thank you," Adi murmured, knowing that was high praise from his instructor. A retired member of the Enforcers, he taught only the students who had a true gift for the physical arts. Adi pressed the flask to his forehead for a moment, enjoying the feel of cold metal on hot skin.

His training in fighting had begun with his mother, but in an odd fashion. The insects held muscle memory from all their hosts and somewhere in the past, someone had been an expert fighter. It had taken Anna time to access that part of the Crest but with the benefit of her experience, Adi had been trying out the movements when he was very small. Now that his body was approaching adult, though, he was truly growing into them.

It could still get better though and Adi was determined to add his own expertise to the Mage Crest. After a short break, they sparred again. Adi was unable to win but he could hold his own, which was a great achievement.

After the sparring session was done, Adi quickly rinsed himself off before redonning his school uniform. He needed to eat lunch before his afternoon classes. Finding an out of the way nook, surrounded by sunlight and ivy, Adi pulled out his bagged lunch. Ah, a sandwich in a lovely crusty roll with the Italian salami he liked, cheese and lettuce. A little container full of mixed mustard and mayo. Adi opened the sandwich and spread the condiments on it. It was so much better to put them on right before eating so the bread wouldn't become soggy. Just as he was about to bite in, though, his meal was interrupted.

"H-Hello." Adi looked up from his food with a frown to see Sophie there. She was holding a small bag and he recognized it as one of the bagged lunches the cafeteria supplied, for students who wanted to eat in the sun. "Can I join you?"

"If you wish," Adi said, picking up his bag – he'd put it in the nook with him – and setting it on the ground. Sophie settled in beside him and pulled out her own food, a rather sad looking sandwich in cling wrap. It came with an apple as well, the red kind that he thought were rather disgusting. Adi was about to start on his sandwich again when Sophie spoke.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me." Well, now she had. Adi decided to say nothing and took a bite. "…You're hard to talk to." Damn it!

"Mrph," Adi swallowed the bite too hastily before speaking. "It was nothing. Do not worry about it." It hardly seemed like something worth thanking him for. Adi went back to his food, taking large bites – it was a very big sandwich, suited to his teenage appetite – while Sophie picked at her food. Did she think she needed to be thin or did she just not have much of an appetite?

"He keeps following me around now," Sophie said, almost inaudibly and Aditya wondered why he should care. "I… try not to let him get me alone but… I don't know how to defend myself." Try a spell to the face. "What should I do?" …She was asking him?

"Mph… learn how to use your magic combatively," Adi said briskly, wishing he was not being kept away from his food. He didn't have much time either, reaching this place had eaten up a portion of his lunch period. "It's not that hard." And against the El-Melloi boy, she would be well advised not try anything physical. Adi had learned a great deal about his possible enemy since the incident and he knew that he and El-Melloi shared a teacher in his combat instructor. There was a moment of silence and Adi used it to eat.

"I… I'm bad at that class…" He'd noticed. Although the problem was that Sophie was too tentative, never willing to use her full strength. "Could you help me…?" Why would he want to do that? Aditya managed to swallow another mouthful of food. He shouldn't want anything to do with Sophie. The more he was around her, the likelier it was that El-Melloi would realize who had punched him out. Adi was about to refuse but then he actually looked at her. Sophie was hunched up, her sandwich in her lap and an expression of quiet misery on her face.

"Only if you do something for me in return," Adi said, weakening. Sophie looked up from her food to gaze at him hopefully. It made Aditya think of a puppy wanting a pat. "Help me with my water magics." That was the thing he was truly bad at. Sophie looked slightly bewildered.

"I'm sorry… I thought… your element was Fire?" she said tentatively and Adi sighed internally. It was no real surprise she'd thought that, he excelled in everything based in that Element.

"I am an Average One," Adi said briefly and Sophie's eyes went wide. "But I am so bad in water that it's marginal." Yet, he was still an Average One, with the strength that implied. Only a very strong magus could use all four elements. "I need to work on that. If you agree to help tutor me in that, I will try to teach you how to fight as a magus." Maybe he'd even give her a few physical lessons. She could surprise El-Melloi with them, once anyway.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much!" Sophie sounded thrilled and Adi wondered what he'd gotten into. Well, there was no help for it now. He went back to his food – "Adi, what do you think of our new instructor?" Augh!

"Sophie, we have precisely – " Adi checked his watch. "Ten minutes to finish our meals if we don't want to be late for class. Please eat." This was beyond vexing. Sophie blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry I always forget and then I'm late to class…" Yes, they'd all noticed. Adi said nothing and Sophie finally took the hint and really ate. Such a maddening girl. Aditya wasn't sure why he'd agreed to help her, aside from a moment of pity.

Well, it didn't matter now. He would follow through with his commitments.


	6. Chapter 6

For Sophie, the next few weeks were difficult but encouraging.

Aditya was a good teacher. Normally Sophie had a hard time focusing herself and an even tougher time striking out. Most of their instructors had given up. Aditya, though, just fixed her with a cold stare and told her she wasn't trying. If that had happened in front of the class Sophie would have felt like crying, but it was easier to bear when it was just the two of them. So she was making some progress.

That didn't mean she was ready to take on the El-Melloi boy and he seemed to be looking for revenge. Sophie did her best to always remain in groups, particularly trailing after Luca. Sophie knew Luca… strongly disliked her… but they were close together in the dormitory. And the Edelfelt were respected for their combat magic and also rather unpredictable. Kaeros wouldn't want to take the chance that Luca would become involved.

That was how Sophie became privy to an interesting conversation.

"Adi! Look at this!" Luca called, standing in front of the bulletin board. All kinds of things were posted there, from people wanting to sell custom-made hexes to help wanted ads for the cafeteria. Adi threaded through the students – the flow was against him – and made it to Luca's side.

"What is it?" Luca pointed at something and Sophie drifted closer but she couldn't see. She could see Adi, though, as he read something. His blue eyes became cold in a way that made her shiver. "I see. Thank you for the warning."

"Oh, you're not going to apply?" Luca asked and Aditya gave her an unfriendly look. She held up both hands with a laugh. "Just joking, just joking!" Apply? Surely not the cafeteria jobs, no one wanted them… and what had Adi meant by a warning?

Sophie waited until they'd both started to walk away before she looked at the bulletin board. Where had Luca – oh, that one. Sophie read the notice with a feeling of confusion.

 _Be all that you can be in Chaldeas!_

It was a recruiting poster? Sophie read carefully. They were looking for mages between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two – that meant Adi was too young, he was only sixteen – who had 'Master potential'. Then it detailed their mission. Trying to preserve the human race from its' own follies? Sophie frowned. Wasn't that what the Counter Force was for? Although it was a bit, um, harsh but then, so were they… but what could this possibly have to do with Adi?

Then the bell rang and Sophie realized she was late to class.

"OH!" She turned and ran but was still late. She slipped in with mumbled apologies and fortunately their instructor just gave her a disgusted look as she found her seat beside Adi. He said nothing, just glancing at her, but Sophie felt judged. Sniffing, she began to pull out her notebook.

Why did she always do such stupid things?

After class, Sophie wondered what to do. Should she ask Aditya? But if it was something he didn't want her to know, he would sharply tell her so. Right now Sophie didn't think she could bear it. Luca? Luca was so intimidating but she was also talkative. So maybe…?

It took courage but Sophie had been finding a bit more of that lately so she managed to accost Luca in the cafeteria when they were getting their lunch.

"Luca, that poster. Why would Adi consider it a threat?" Sophie asked tentatively and Luca wrinkled her nose at her. Sophie reflected that part of what she found so intimidating about Luca was her beauty. She was tall, blonde and gorgeous, with blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with life. Sophie knew she was terribly drab in comparison.

"You don't know about his father?" …What? "I mean, if you can properly say he has one. They called him spawn of the Grail, when we were children." Uh… what did that mean? "Oh, stop looking so baffled. His mother won the last Grail War and wished for a son." …! "Specifically, from the Heroic Spirit serving her." …!

"Adi's father is…?" Sophie reeled a little at the revelation. Luca snorted.

"It's not that special." It's not? Sophie looked at Luca who stared back with cold eyes. "Most ancient heroes aren't magi. And someone like the spirit she used wouldn't have had mage circuits at all… likely a magic core, or something even stranger." What was the spirit? Luca knew! But she was going on. "She's lucky Adi was a mage instead of just having some instinctive powers. And she sacrificed a chance at true magic for this!" Sophie thought about it for a moment.

"Was she infertile?" Sophie ventured and Luca blinked in surprise, staring at her like she'd finally said something interesting.

"I've never heard anyone suggest that! But you know, that would make sense… even true Magic is passed on to our descendants," Luca mused, rubbing her cheek thoughtfully. "What good is mastering Magic if there's no one to pass it onto? I mean, unless you want to become an Undead Apostle." And that was not something most people would do. "Huh, that actually could make sense. Good one Nuade-Re," Luca said approvingly and Sophie blushed.

"Th-thank you – oh…" They'd just reached the front of the line. Luca took her food, mumbling about how she should have remembered to order something (Sophie envied her that option) while Sophie took her food, feeling a bit sad. She missed the food at her families' manor. In fact, she missed a lot of things about her home. Although not her Grandfather. The best thing about being in the Clock Tower was that he was far, far away…

Sophie took her food and slipped out of the cafeteria. She was watchful as she walked towards the spot Adi usually ate. Until the – the attack, Sophie wouldn't have been careful, she would have walked around in her daydreams. But she couldn't do that anymore. The way he was following her was unnerving and she had to be vigilant. Although Sophie was hopeful that he would stop, it seemed to be slackening. (unfortunately, that might have a lot to do with their mid-terms)

Thoughts of her own problems were replaced with pleasure as Sophie saw Aditya. He was already in the nook, opening a container of something that smelled wonderful. Oh, he'd heated it with a bit of magic, what was it? Sophie's mouth watered but she would not ask for any. Would not!

"Can I join you?" Sophie asked although she was sure he'd say yes. Adi's eyes flickered up as he pulled a spoon out of his bag.

"Yes, and you do not need to keep asking," Aditya said briskly and Sophie blushed. Not saying anything – she'd realized Adi didn't like it when she talked too much – Sophie joined him in the nook. She wanted to ask questions right away but instead she took the wrapper off her sandwich and gazed at it sadly. It was soggy. She shouldn't have gotten the tuna salad… sighing, she took a bite and nearly gagged. "That looks terrible."

"It is," Sophie mumbled, barely managing to swallow her mouthful. Adi was staring at her thoughtfully. Then he took the lid of his container and began spooning some of his food onto it. "Adi?" What was he doing? He glanced up and Sophie shivered at the calm perception of his gaze. It was so unnerving, sometimes, the way Adi looked at her.

"You need something to eat and you'll never finish that." Sophie swallowed, looking at her sandwich. It was really gross. "Try this. I don't have another spoon, though, you'll have to eat with your fingers."

"If you don't mind," Sophie said meekly. It was very unmannerly but she was hungry and the sandwich was so terrible. Adi gave her a small smile.

"Not at all," he said before offering her the impromptu plate of… was it stew? Sophie accepted it and tried it, picking up a beef chunk with her fingers and popping it in her mouth. Oh, it was stew and delicious! Was there rosemary? Yes, she tasted rosemary and thyme. It had been a while since she'd had food this good.

Sophie ate quickly but carefully, not wanting to get sauce on herself. Aditya ate quickly as well and seemed a bit amused about something? After she was done, Sophie wanted to lick the lid clean but held herself back. Instead, she offered it to Adi, who took it with a nod.

"I see you can eat after all," Adi said conversationally and Sophie blushed. He was done too, just wiping up a bit of sauce with a piece of bread. "It's just the cafeteria food isn't it?"

"Yes… it's so bad…" It was genuinely awful. Sophie really wanted to ask, though, before they had to go to class. "Adi, Luca told me about your father." He looked up from his bread with a frown. "Why are you so worried about Chaldeas?" That still was not explained. Adi stared at her for a moment and Sophie bit her lip, feeling like she might have said something stupid. But it was an honest question!

"Sophie… one thing the Clock Tower is meant to do is teach us to think like magi." …Huh? "You need to work on that." Sophie flushed scarlet, looking away in embarrassment. "Can you not see that I would be an ideal catalyst for summoning my father?" Sophie froze at the thought.

"They wouldn't!" she blurted but Adi just looked at her, his blue eyes empty and cold. "That could kill you!" Living beings weren't meant to be catalysts. Aditya shrugged.

"And why would they care?" he returned and Sophie stared at him, utterly appalled. "Also, they have already attempted to bind a Heroic Spirit to a living host, to create a 'demi-Servant'. It was a failure but perhaps, with a perfect subject, it would succeed." Adi smiled then but it was a small, grim expression. "I have researched Chaldea extensively. They are also situated in the mountains of the Alps. Far from the Clock Tower and the overseeing eyes of the Magus Association. If I were foolish enough to go there…" Adi trailed off and Sophie swallowed at the thought. That was absolutely horrible!

"I… you don't think you're being paranoid…?" Sophie asked and Adi looked away. Sophie could see the sorrow on his face as he gazed out the long, stained glass windows.

"Yes, I think it is quite likely that I am being needlessly paranoid," Adi said after a moment before sighing softly. "It is likely enough my father is already summoned, in which case my worries are for nothing… but I cannot know until it is too late." His voice was softer now and Sophie was spellbound. She'd never seen Aditya so vulnerable before. "I want to meet my father but I cannot take the risk. He would not want me to take the risk." Oh, that was so… Sophie reached out to gently touch his arm. Adi glanced back at her before smiling, just a bit. "Thank you. It is… good to speak of this."

"It's nothing," Sophie said, feeling warmed by his thanks. There was one other thing though… "Adi, who is your father?" Luca hadn't mentioned it. Aditya smiled, the expression lightening his eyes.

"Karna." Who? Sophie felt a little bewildered, she didn't know that name at all. "You can look it up later. We have precisely five minutes to get to class." Oh! Sophie hastily rose, contemplating her sandwich. Oh, it was disgusting, she'd just throw it out. Supper was better, the stew Adi had given her would be enough until then. She'd take the apple though, she could have that as a snack – "Sophie. Move." Oh!

"Sorry!" Sophie quickly hurried after Aditya as he walked away, taking long strides. They arrived in class with a minute to spare and Sophie was settled in when the instructor arrived. That was nice, much nicer than being late. She needed to be more mindful of the time. Karna though… yes, Sophie could look that up later. The thought made her very cheerful.

It would be a good excuse to spend a nice, quiet evening in the library.

* * *

 _A week from Christmas_

Aditya sat in his nook, considering his meal with a small frown. It was… interesting, but not in the best of ways. His mother had been experimenting with tofu and the results were a bit marginal. Still, he was hungry so he began to eat. Hmm… not bad… but very spicy. The rice helped a bit. What had she said this was? Mapo tofu?

"Adi!" Ah, Sophie again. She always ate with him now. Aditya didn't mind although he sometimes wondered why she bothered. It was a long walk from the cafeteria. "…What is that?" Sophie was wrinkling her nose, looking at his food dubiously. Well, it was pungent.

"A new recipe mother tried, mapo tofu," Aditya said briefly before taking another forkful. Fortunately he loved spicy food so that actually made up for the tofu, a bit. "It's not the best." Perhaps she could try the sauce on something else, like beef. Tofu had such a disagreeable texture. Sophie shook her head before taking a seat beside him. She had the usual sandwich and apple although the sandwich was actually looking surprisingly good today. Was that French bread? Was the cafeteria actually trying to raise their standards? …No, they'd probably just got a deal on some French bread.

They ate in silence for a time, which was perfect. Aditya ate enough of the food to feel full – he wasn't sure he'd finish this – before speaking.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Adi asked, mildly curious although he was sure he knew the answer. Sophie would be going home to her family. But then she surprised him.

"Nothing…" Eh? Adi actually looked at her and saw she was hunched up, that expression of quiet misery on her face again. "Just staying here… going to the library…" What?!

"What? Why?" Aditya asked, flabberghasted. Sophie's voice was almost inaudible as she responded.

"Grandfather said it wasn't worth the plane tickets…" …! Aditya stared at her, shocked. Then he frowned, anger beginning to build.

"I see," he said slowly. The Nuade-Re family was rich, that was absurd. No, they were stating to Sophie that she was completely unimportant to them, not worth the plane ticket to take home. His hands tightened on his food container and Aditya made an impulsive decision. "The cafeteria is closed for Christmas and you should not be eating alone. Come with me, my mother will not mind." Would she though? Well, even if she did mind, Anna would not make Aditya retract an invitation already given. Sophie looked up from her food, eyes wide.

"You… you would do that for me?" Sophie said, bewildered yet hopeful. Then she suddenly smiled and it was bright as sunshine. "Thank you!" Adi smiled back, touched by her genuine gratitude.

"It is nothing." Glancing down at his food, Aditya contemplated it before resealing the container. He could have the rest as a snack if he got hungry. And Sophie had finished her sandwich, it was definitely time to go. This time she hopped to her feet and followed him with energy. Aditya was pleased and smiling as he went to class.

Even if his mother was upset with him, he would not regret extending the invitation.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna stirred the soup on the stove, humming softly as she lifted her spoon and took a sip. Ah, it was good, full of marvelous beef flavor and beef fat. Could it use a bit more salt though? Yes, a bit more, and the barley wasn't yet cooked. That was fine though, Aditya wouldn't be home for another half-hour.

As she prepared supper, Anna thought about her life with a smile. Coming to London had been as great a change for her as it had been for Aditya. As it turned out, her experiences in a city had not prepared her for the vast metropolis that was London. Finding the house had been a particular trial. Adi didn't know – he'd been too young to appreciate it – but Anna had needed to 'fire' two realtors before finding one who accepted that money was no object if she could find what she needed.

Over the years, though, they had both settled in nicely. Anna was on good but distant terms with her neighbors, who respected her privacy. Aditya had very few true friends but was on friendly terms with most of the students. They were both growing in their magecraft, becoming stronger with time.

Anna's smile died as she contemplated her magecraft. For the first few years after she'd arrived, Anna had made great strides understanding real magic. There was still more to learn, but she was on the advanced lessons now. Her tutor thought that by the end of the year, he would have nothing left to teach her. That meant she was devoting her attentions to the great legacy of the family, her Mage Crest.

 _So great and so terrible, like a winter storm,_ Anna mused, closing her eyes for a moment. The Zhukov Mage Crest was stuffed full of horrible secrets. She had finally managed to decipher one and while the knowledge was appalling, she would give it to her son. Even the darkest of magecraft could be made slightly more humane, if you cared about the welfare of the victim. Anna felt glumly certain that many of her ancestors had not cared a bit. _Perhaps it was just as well I was orphaned._ Anna hated to think that but if she tried hard she could remember crying heavy tears as her skin felt like it was being hit with red hot pokers, over and over again. The implanting of the eggs or just the activating of her mage circuits? I was hard to say…

Then the door opened and closed and Anna pushed away those old memories, devoting herself to the soup.

"Mother, I'm home!" Yes, she knew, but it was still appreciated. Once in a while she was in the basement, supper in the stove, and didn't hear the door. Anna kept stirring the soup and soon Adi joined her in the kitchen. "Ah, what are you making?"

"Beef and barley soup with mushrooms," Anna said. It was a good winter soup, hearty and filling. She turned her head to smile at her son and blinked in surprise to see that he seemed nervous? "Adi?" He looked away, a small blush on his cheeks. It was adorable with his pale skin and freckles yet most unlike him.

"Mother, I… have done something you may not approve of." What? Anna felt mystified until Adi explained. "I have invited Sophie to join us for Christmas dinner." Anna felt her heart swell with joy.

"That is fine, I would not mind having company," Anna said smoothly, hiding her true feelings. _He is noticing girls!_ Despite being sixteen, Aditya had shown no signs of interest until now. "Ah, but now I must make something extra special!" Oh, this would be fun! "Hmm… something very English? Roasted beef with Yorkshire puddings…?" Anna mused aloud, tapping the spoon against her lips. "Hmm, Adi, what would you like?" Her son was giving her a slightly confused look and Anna hoped she hadn't betrayed herself. Aditya would be embarrassed and defensive if he knew what she was thinking.

"I would like roasted goose," Adi said and Anna blinked. That was an extremely traditional Christmas dinner for them. Although they had celebrated it January 7th, just like most of Russia. "With pirog." Those were pastries stuffed with meat. Also sweet versions with fruit and cottage cheese for dessert. "And sauerkraut and cabbage." Ah, she knew the dish he meant. Anna made it by mixing sauerkraut with fresh cabbage and cooking them together, along with raisins and spices. It was another holiday favorite. And yet.

"Are you sure? Would Sophie like that?" Anna asked doubtfully. She wanted so much to make a good impression. Adi surprised her with a soft snort.

"Mother, she's used to the cafeteria food. If it's good, Sophie will eat it." Ah, that was true, he'd mentioned the cafeteria food before. "Besides, she's not British. Her family comes from Switzerland." …Switzerland?

"All I know about the Swiss is that they like cheese," Anna murmured after a moment. That was definitely one cuisine she hadn't attempted.

"Could you put cheese in the pirog's?" Adi said, brushing back a bit of errant hair with one hand. Anna thought that was a marvelous idea.

"What a wonderful idea! Yes, I will do that. Thank you Adi," she said to him with a smile and her son smiled back. Then he began getting the dishes ready for supper as Anna tasted the soup again. Hmm, the barley was almost tender. Soon, very soon it would be ready to eat.

When the soup was done she brought it to the table and set it on a trivet. They both served themselves, taking the portions they liked, with lovely sourdough bread. Anna hardly tasted it, though, as she thought about the Mage Crest. When should she transfer the knowledge to Adi? Probably tonight, there was no reason to put it off –

"Mother." Eh? Anna looked up from the soup to see Aditya looking at her with a frown, his blue eyes clear and piercing. "You're not eating. What's wrong?" …Ah, she hadn't been, how stupid.

"Nothing is wrong," Anna said but Adi just stared at her in that way he had when he knew she was telling an untruth. "You are just like your father," Anna said fondly and Adi blinked before blushing a little, a delicate dusting of pink on his freckled cheeks. "I'm only troubled. It's nothing important." That was certainly true.

"Then tell me what it is," Adi said, uncompromising, and Anna reflected that he was so much like his father. Still.

"Not until after supper," she said firmly. She would not have the meal spoiled with this. Adi frowned but finally accepted her words, with a slight caveat.

"Only if you really eat." Such an opinionated child! Anna gave her son a fond smile and applied herself to her food, tearing off a piece of the bread and dipping it into the soup. Mm, delicious. Satisfied that she was eating, Adi went back to his own meal.

After supper was done and the dishes were rinsed and put away, Anna took Adi into the basement. It was unfinished, which was a necessity for their magecraft. Anna was not the least bothered by the beetles that ducked into the insulation and perched on the ceiling beams. This was their home, the place they used to access the rest of the house.

"Adi, I have learned a secret of our Mage Crest," Anna said, turning around. Her son regarded her attentively and Anna felt a moment of sorrow for the pain she would soon have to inflict on him. "I must transfer the knowledge to you." Adi grimaced slightly but only nodded, resolute. Anna wanted to weep for him and took a deep breath, mastering her feelings. Their magic involved pain, it could not be avoided. "The skill I have learned is…" Anna faltered for a moment before continuing, strengthening her voice. "A technique to eat the knowledge from a living mind." Aditya's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing. "It is possible to render the person unconscious before beginning, but difficult… anything potent enough to keep them from awakening might inflict brain damage." Thus rendering the process useless. "Although the process itself is less painful than you might think due to the brain having no nerves," Anna said, composed, and Aditya swallowed. "However it is panic inducing and the victim should be held in restraints."

"The Mage Crest contained this knowledge?" Adi said, his tone only mildly questioning. Ah, but he knew the answer. Anna nodded.

"Yes, I have not experimented." Nor did she intend to. Aditya nodded, accepting that. "I feel that this is a skill that should be used only in the direst of necessity." Would Anna have used it in the Grail War? Yes, without a doubt, but her life had been in dire danger. There was no such threat at the moment. "Come…" She went to the table they used for transferrals and took a seat in one of the chairs. Aditya settled in across from her.

Anna reached out and gripped Adi's arms. He returned the grip, their forearms together, and Anna vaguely noticed that his hands were much larger than her own, his fingers long and graceful. Then any thought of that fled as she began the painful process of rousing her larvae and forcing them to the surface. As she worked, Anna heard Aditya hissing as he did the same. This was not a hatching, pain deadening enchantments could not be used…

Fortunately, because they always did this the same way, tunnels had formed in the flesh. The larvae were able to use them, which made the process a bit less agonizing and quite a bit swifter. Anna felt her larvae break the skin and gasped, her grip on Adi's arms tightening. Her son moaned softly as his own larvae also breached. They both were able to take a break from their pain as the two larvae wiggled around each other and groomed each other, swapping spit and with it, knowledge.

It took a while for the larvae to finish. Then Anna and Aditya had to endure the pain in reverse, as the larvae returned to their homes. They no longer needed to hold onto each other but they did, sharing their pain at the process. When it was finally done Anna slumped forward, exhausted. Aditya let go of her and fell back into his chair. Anna lifted her head to see him wiping sweat from his brow, his blue eyes hazed with pain.

"Ah… it's still integrating but I can already tell the knowledge is there. Another portion of the Crest has opened," Adi murmured and Anna sighed, relieved. They had never had a transfer fail but she feared it could. "Mother… you are almost done, aren't you?"

"Yes, the Mage Crest is nearly complete," Anna said, feeling exhaustion in her very bones. Ah, she needed a bath now, she was so cold. "Ah… Adi, we should have some tea." Hot tea would be very nice, warming her from the inside out. Aditya nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I must rest for a moment," he murmured and Anna tried to stand. She immediately regretted it and sat back down, stifling a gasp. Looking at her arms she reflected sadly on the gaping holes there. So ugly, they truly looked like burrows this fresh. Anna closed her eyes before casting very minor healing spells, meant only to cover over the wounds. It was better to let them heal naturally, too many spells would close up the channels entirely. That done, she gently rested her hands on Adi's arms and did the same for him. He opened his eyes and gazed at her but said nothing, allowing the healing.

As soon as they both felt able to move, they left behind the cool basement for the warmth of the kitchen. They had a warm cup of tea together, dark and bitter, the way they both liked it. Then Anna went to take a bath as Aditya went to his bedroom. Feeling the need for something extra, Anna measured out some bath salts and stirred them into the hot water. Then she settled into the bath with a sigh, closing her eyes. The heat was so welcome, warming her bones. As she enjoyed the bath, though, Anna thought about her Mage Crest. There was still something left to learn. Anna had no idea what, but she did know one thing.

It would be something horrible.

* * *

Sophie waited for Aditya to arrive at their lunchspot, wondering what was keeping him. It was very unusual for her to beat him there, but it had happened before. As she waited Sophie nibbled on carrots and gazed at the beautiful stained-glass window across from her. That was what made this little nook such a nice place to eat lunch, that beautiful window. Why was it here? There was no stained glass in the rest of the Clock Tower and it looked so old.

"Sophie." Oh! Sophie almost dropped her carrot, realizing she hadn't noticed Aditya walking up to her. He gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "You must be more alert."

"I – I'm sorry…" Sophie responded meekly as Adi settled in beside her, holding his lunch. He carried it in a nice bag, dark and manly but very functional. He quickly opened it, revealing the silvery, insulated material before extracting a sandwich.

"Do not be sorry. I am not the one who could be hurt by your inattention," Adi said and Sophie paled a bit at the reminder. She'd almost forgotten about that… "I am sorry for being late. Professor Roschfelt kept me."

"It's fine. He's very interested in you," Sophie said and Adi grimaced slightly, shaking his head as he opened his lunch. Sophie looked at it curiously. Oh, pork tenderloin in sauce? With potatoes and some green beans… Sophie pulled her gaze away, taking a bit of her sandwich. It was deli-style meats with mustard and not bad.

"Too interested… if he thinks he will cozen out the secrets of my Mage Crest…" Adi grumbled and Sophie winced a little. That was Roschfelt's interest in Adi, he was much interested in the creation of familiars. "Psh. Nevermind." Aditya applied himself to his food then and they ate in silence for a moment. As they ate, though, Sophie thought of something that had been preying on her mind.

 _Does he like me?_ Sophie glanced at Adi from the corner of her eye. He was really a very handsome boy. His auburn hair was such a lovely shade, his eyes so blue. His face was a bit thin, perhaps, but Sophie did not think that detracted. And he had such fine features. The little sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks and nose was simply adorable. _He must like me, mustn't he?_ He had invited her to Christmas dinner. But was Adi just being kind to a – a girl who was being snubbed by her own family? But he was training her, he was doing so much for her, surely it was not all out of kindness!

"Adi, do you like me?" Sophie asked, feeling such a powerful mixture of hope and trepidation. Oh, surely he liked her! Aditya didn't look up from his meal.

"Of course. I do not spend time with people I do not like," Adi said briskly and Sophie felt that her hopes had been crushed. Shoulders slumping, she looked at her sandwich.

"Oh…" Sophie felt terribly discouraged now. Aditya was just being kind. She should not have expected anything different. She was so boring and mousy, nothing like Luca or the other beauties in her class – "OW!" A sudden pain pulled Sophie out of her reflections and she clapped a hand to her forehead, blinking as she realized that Adi had – had FLICKED her?

"You were not paying attention… Sophie, English is not my first language." Sophie blinked, feeling very stupid as Aditya frowned at her, his blue eyes stern. What did that…? "When you talk around things I do not always understand." Not… understand? Sophie blinked and wet her lips as she began to see what he meant. 'Like' could mean a lot of things.

"I mean, Adi, do you like me as a woman?" Sophie said, taking her courage in her hands again. Adi's eyes widened and he looked taken aback but she had to know! "Do you think I'm pretty and nice?" Sophie wasn't sure how much more clearly she could put it.

"…Oh. Like you… like that." A small blush colored his cheeks and Aditya looked away for a moment. Sophie held her breath, staring at him. As she did, the thought crossed her mind that she didn't have to worry that Adi would lie to her. He would always prefer a painful truth. Then Adi looked at her with a small smile. It made his eyes warm and to Sophie, it was the most charming thing in the world. "Yes." Yes…? "I like you, Sophie." Oh…!

"Adi…!" Sophie couldn't help it. She hugged him, heedless of the food. Aditya held her, warm arms going around and for the first time for a very long time, Sophie felt safe and warm. Then one hand moved off her shoulder and Sophie was vaguely aware that Adi was steadying her sandwich so it didn't fall away. It didn't matter, compared to the joy in her heart.

"Sophie," Aditya murmured softly. But then his voice strengthened and he gently but firmly pushed her away. "I like you but we are both too young for anything more. Ask me how I feel next year." Sophie couldn't help it and a laugh bubbled up. Aditya looked puzzled. "What?"

"Adi, next year is in a week…" Well, a bit more than a week. But not by much. Aditya huffed softly before smiling. Again, it warmed his eyes and to Sophie it was enchanting.

"Ah, you know what I mean! Ask me on my next birthday then," Adi said and Sophie knew that was October. Well, that was a bit discouraging but only a bit. Adi was right, they were both just sixteen, that was very young. "But we must eat or we'll be late to class." …

"Adi, let's skip class." Sophie said impulsively. Aditya quirked an eyebrow at her but she persisted. "Half the students have already gone home!" That was true, too many of them had long plane trips. "Even some of our instructors!" Many of the classes were cancelled. Aditya was looking thoughtful now. "Let's go walk to the little stores and go buy some sweets and celebrate." Celebrate what? Well, just the fact that Aditya liked her! That was enough. Adi hesitated and Sophie could see him weighing things in his mind. Then he came to a quick decision, as was his way.

"Yes, we will skip class," Aditya said decisively and Sophie clapped her hands. "If anyone asks why, we will tell them Roschfelt kept me too long and I wanted lunch. Which is…" Aditya checked his watch. "Very close to true. Let's finish eating so we can leave." Excellent!

"Yes!" Sophie picked her sandwich back up and began to eat quickly and with gusto. The only adequate sandwich was suddenly wonderful, when she was feeling so happy. Aditya liked her! They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that but still, Adi liked her!

Sophie was so happy she felt like she was floating on a cloud.


	8. Chapter 8

It was only three days before Christmas and Sophie was terribly distracted.

 _What would he like?_ Since she was being invited to Aditya's house on Christmas it behooved her to bring gifts. However, Sophie had no money. Her family was… was… actually, she'd rather not think about it… so all she had was a charge card to a very expensive department store. The card had a sharp limit, though, and it wasn't always renewed promptly. Sophie had to be very careful with her purchases.

That was a terrible dilemma, though, because the department store was expensive. Sophie sometimes felt that her 'family' did this to her purposefully. If the charge card were only for a cheaper place she would not have such trouble! But she was a Nuade-Re, she was supposed to wear only the finest clothing, never mind that the card was not loaded with enough money for that. Perhaps she should start walking around half-naked it would serve them right…

"No, that is silly, I must find something for Adi," Sophie murmured, looking through the men's section. At least she would get free wrapping. There was a table where three girls were doing that and they were doing a marvelous job.

Sophie finally settled on socks for Adi. Very nice ones, merino wool, they were expensive for socks but would not break her budget. Then she needed something for Adi's mother. Sophie went down to the bottom level of the store, where they sold many gourmet foods. She knew Adi's mother loved to experiment with strange cuisines so surely Sophie could find something nice for her here!

Sophie finally settled on gorgeous bow pasta, colored in stripes with natural pigments. She also picked out some seaweed – kombu? – and a very fancy fruitcake. The girls' wrapping the gifts could also make impromptu gift baskets and soon it was in a pretty little wicker basket, covered in cellophane. The socks were neatly wrapped in white and silver snowflake wrapping with a little silver bow. The only discouraging moment came when Sophie checked her card balance. She couldn't even buy lunch. She would have to hurry back to the Clock Tower if she wanted anything to eat. _Why is it all so hard?_ Her family was rich, Sophie had seen that so many times.

"Because they don't really want me," Sophie murmured to herself. She had an older brother and sister. That had been more than enough and Sophie's mother had used magic to sterilize herself but she hadn't realized she was already pregnant. The magic had worked, closing off the path from her ovaries to her womb, but that had done nothing at all to the child already growing there. That made Sophie a spare on top of a spare. If her mage circuits had not been so fine, she would likely have been adopted out at birth. But her mage circuits were of first quality so she was being kept for… alliances…

Setting aside that unpleasant thought – there was no point in ruminating on it, it was what it was – Sophie took the tube back to the Clock Tower. It was a short trip, which was the greatest advantage of her charge card. A cheaper store might be less convenient. As she patiently waited to arrive, Sophie's joy bubbled back.

 _Adi likes me!_ It was all too soon, they were both very young, but Sophie was overjoyed to find out that the boy she liked, liked her in return. _Will he marry me someday?_ Sophie was hopeful that he might. Her grandfather had made it clear that if she did not find someone to marry at the Clock Tower, he would find someone for her and Sophie wouldn't like it. Still, that was years away, training at the Clock Tower could last well into the twenties, as long as thirty for advanced studies.

Happily envisioning a future with Adi – what would his children be like? Would they have his piercing blue eyes? – Sophie forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. It was a costly mistake.

The blow was unexpected and knocked her off her feet. Packages went everywhere and Sophie heard something crunch but that was unimportant as she cried out in surprise, her face a mass of pain. Sophie lay on the ground for a moment, stunned, and heard a voice.

"Well, Naude-Re." _Oh no oh no oh no!_ Sophie gasped as El-Melloi bent over her. Her eyes were watering but she could still see his nasty smile. "I think – " Sophie didn't want to hear what he thought. Instead, she activated her mage circuits and lifted her hand.

There was no hesitation and Sophie closed her eyes tightly just before she unleashed her attack – a blinding flare. El-Melloi reeled away with a roar of pain and Sophie scrambled to her feet. Her eyes were watering even more now, despite the fact that she'd had them shut, but she could see and she did the other thing Adi had recommended… she ran.

 _I must get to a professor!_ They would put a stop to this! Sophie ran as fast as she could, aware of footsteps behind her. She tried to put on more speed but then she slipped. Her pretty little boots were fine for walking around city streets in the snow but they weren't meant for this…!

"AH!" A hard hand caught her arm and jerked her around. Sophie reacted by trying to punch him in the throat. It didn't work, he caught her hand and Sophie gasped, then whimpered as it felt like he was crushing the bones. Oh no! "Aurelius aub – mph!" He put a hand over her mouth, muffling her. Sophie began to panic then, kicking at him helplessly. _Let me go!_

"Stupid little bitch. I think I'll teach you a proper lesson…" He let go of her hand and Sophie's eyes went wide as she heard her clothing tear. What was he…?! Air touched her breasts and Sophie gasped before trying to bite his hand. It didn't work, he was ready for it.

But then he suddenly let her go. Sophie caught herself from falling, eyes wide as El-Melloi blocked a punch with his arms. _Aditya!_ He looked so perfectly composed, face intense with concentration as he took a boxing stance before attacking again. _He is so good!_ This was the speed, power and skill he'd never used on her, not really. He was so fast and strong! Oh, but the El-Melloi boy was almost as good and what was she DOING?

Sophie turned and began to run again, this time holding her torn clothing together. She still needed an instructor, they could put a stop to this! Sophie burst into the classroom she always shared with Adi. It was between classes – thank god! – and her professor was there, cleaning off the chalkboard.

"Professor Harway! Please help, there is a fight, Adi and the El-Melloi boy – " Sophie cried and the man turned, surprised. He cursed and dropped the brush, going to her and gripping her shoulder.

"Show me," Harway said sharply and Sophie nodded before running out. She had to be careful in her stupid boots but she still ran fast enough, taking her professor back to the scene of the conflict.

When they got there, Sophie was appalled. The walls of the Clock Tower were strong, they had to be, but the two boys had still scorched and chipped them as they resorted to magic. Adi had a bloody nose – was it broken? – and the other boy had a split lip and a black eye. They were both still fighting and as Sophie watched they grappled on the ground, each trying to get the advantage.

"ENOUGH!" Professor Harway roared just as Adi tried to choke his opponent and the El-Melloi boy tried to gouge at his eyes. They both froze at the sound of authority. "Let go of him Zhukov! Stand down, El-Melloi!" Aditya was on top and after a moment of hesitation, he reluctantly let go of the boy beneath him. They were both breathing heavily as they stood. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This fool interfered with my business again," El-Melloi said as Adi took a deep breath. Sophie shivered at the coldness in his eyes.

"Her dress is torn professor," Aditya's voice was oddly soft. Harway looked at her sharply and Sophie clutched her gown to herself, cheeks heating as shame and embarrassment warred through her.

"I'm sorry," Sophie said meekly then blinked as Adi huffed. Oh, what was she apologizing for? Sophie felt her cheeks heat even more and glanced away. El-Melloi laughed, a sharp, staccato sound. But then Harway looked at him and he fell silent.

"She may be an enemy of your family, El-Melloi, but this kind of conduct is unbecoming. I will have a notice sent to your family," Harway said frostily and from El-Melloi's small smirk, he wasn't worried. Of course, Aditya saw that too.

"No. By the right of iron and blood, by the North Wind and the raging storms, by the insects that live within my body. I challenge you to a duel of blood and fire," Aditya said and Sophie gasped. There was no standard wording for a mage duel challenge but it was easy to understand what Adi meant! "Let death be the outcome. Nothing less will satisfy." …What?!

"Adi, you can't!" Sophie burst out as Harway seemed stunned and the El-Melloi boy stared in surprise. But then he smirked again, this time widely.

"I accept," he said, his voice cold and arrogant. Harway drew a deep breath.

"I forbid it!" Sophie mentally blessed him and hoped Professor Harway could head this off. "You are both too young and your timing is appalling! A mage duel three days before Christmas? Have you no shame?" Oh that was good and he was right, it was horrible timing. But Aditya was unmoved, cold as ice as he responded.

"My mother will approve. And I do not think El-Melloi needs to worry about his family. They couldn't afford a plane ticket," Aditya's tone was perfectly even but held a quiet mockery. Sophie drew a breath as El-Melloi glared, furious. Was that true? He was a younger son, without a Mage Crest? If that was the case, Adi had an advantage.

"Professor, I must insist. This brat has already assaulted me, I will have satisfaction," El-Melloi said, still glaring at Aditya. He met the gaze head on with a colder, but equally deadly hostility. Sophie wanted to cry. Were they serious? "You do not have the authority to forbid us." …Oh no he was right. Sophie bit her lower lip as Professor Harway looked furious.

"We will see about that. Both of you, go, speak to your families! And you can be sure I will be speaking to them as well," Harway snarled and Aditya politely bowed as the El-Melloi boy just arrogantly turned away, head held high. Sophie went to Adi's side, still holding her dress together.

"Adi, please, you don't have to do this," Sophie whispered to him and his gaze flickered towards her before he shook his head, minutely. Then he took her arm and Sophie let him take her away. As soon as they were safely away, she tried again. "Adi, please, what if he kills you?" Sophie did not think she would be able to forgive herself. Oh, this was all her fault! Aditya's lips thinned.

"Then I will die with honor." What good was that?! Sophie opened her mouth but Adi held up a hand. "I will not be deterred from this course. Do not attempt it again." Sophie closed her mouth, paling a bit at his tone. Adi was so stern and it terrified her. Sophie followed him meekly as he escorted her back to her rooms and hoped, against hope, that his mother would forbid this duel.

Nothing she could say would sway Aditya but perhaps his mother could.

* * *

Later that same day.

"You have done what?" Anna could not believe her ears. She stared at her son who just met her gaze evenly. "Aditya! Have you lost your mind?"

"He intended to rape her mother," Adi said and Anna wanted to scream at him. She held herself back.

"That is well and good and a reason you should intervene. It is not a reason to commit yourself to a mage duel," Anna said as calmly as she could. It was difficult to hold her composure, dealing with an obstinate child who thought he was immortal, but she managed it. "Adi, the Nuade-Re family are not our enemies but they are also not our allies. Your actions will not change that." If Sophie had been the heir to the Mage Crest perhaps that wouldn't be so, but she was only a younger daughter. Her family would not be impressed by Aditya's gallantry.

"I know that. That is not the point. I will not stand aside," Aditya said, completely uncompromising. Then he gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes, so like his father. "Mother, I know the harm I could cause you but I cannot see such things and simply walk away." He smiled then and to Anna it was a perfect echo of his father, that small smile Karna gave her before they went to battle. "For good or for ill, I am my father's son." …!

"Adi…" Anna felt choked with a jangle of emotions. Joy, love, fear, despair, they all raged for prominence inside her. She had to express them so she did, hugging her son. As she held him close Anna felt how solid he was against her, how large he'd grown. Her child was a man now. "If you must do this, I will not stand in your way," Anna murmured, reflecting on it. She'd only been a year older when she'd begun her campaign towards taking back her manor and wealth. Was Aditya ready for this? If he was not, he would die. Anna wanted to weep for him. "But please Aditya, come back to me. You are my only son." The only one she would ever have. Anna had no interest in taking another man to her bed, not after Adi's father. He was hugging her back then, warm hands on her back.

"Mother, I promise you. I will do everything I can to come back to you," Aditya murmured and Anna closed her eyes for a moment. Then she let go of him, gazing into his face again. Committing him to memory. Then Anna drew a deep breath.

"Well, we will arrange this tomorrow." She would much rather get it over and done with before Christmas. Yes, it would be a terribly sad Christmas if Adi was… gone… Anna swallowed, but gamely followed her train of thought. Yes, it would be a terribly sad Christmas but it would still be better than a final Christmas marred with fears and tension. And she knew it would be. Anna would not be able to forget what was coming if they arranged the duel after Christmas. "For now we should have supper." She had made pizza tonight. It was baking in the oven. In fact. "It should be done." She could smell the baked cheese, making the house beautifully fragrant. Aditya smiled at her again.

"Yes, we should eat." He would need to have his strength up. Adi set the table as Anna checked the pizza. The crust was beautifully brown and the cheese was blistered, it was perfect. The salad was already made and ready, sitting on the table. She had added feta to it, it went well with pizza. Anna took the pizza out of the oven and set it on the cutting board, pulling out a small, round pizza cutter, using the little tool to make slices. Soon they were both eating although the pizza was so hot it could burn the mouth. Anna handled that by having salad first while Adi blew on his pizza.

"Now, what precisely happened?" Anna asked after a bit had been eaten. She didn't have the full story yet, just the bare facts. Aditya's face clouded but he obliged.

"I was looking for Sophie. Jakob had warned me that El-Melloi was still here…" Aditya began detailed the scene and Anna felt a flash of anger, not at the boy himself, but the El-Melloi family as a whole. Another snubbed younger child but this one was taking out his fury on the helpless. Although he was hardly a child and it was time for him to take responsibility for his actions.

Anna only hoped it would not cost her own family too dearly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaldea was beautifully decorated for Christmas.

Karna paused over one tree, gazing at the beautiful ornaments, and reflected on what was happening behind him. He was pausing deliberately to give the little mischief makers more time to finish adorning his cloak. They thought he was oblivious but Karna was actually well aware of the minute tugs as tiny weights were added –

"Karna!" Drat. Karna turned to regard his Master. Ritsuka was looking at him with a puzzled look.

"Yes Master? Is something wrong?" Karna said innocently and she blinked.

"Uh, nothing… can you come to the control room please? Da Vinci and Dr. Romani have some news for you!" Karna bowed his head, smiling slightly. Then he sedately followed his Master to the control room, feeling a few more tiny tugs. Were they almost done? He hoped so, Jack and Nursery Rhyme would not be able to follow him into the control room.

Arjuna was already there when Karna stepped in and he knew immediately this had something to do with Anna. That was the only reason to call them together, Arjuna had expressed interest in this side of him. Karna wondered why – did Arjuna feel that he needed to get to know his brother better? – but he would not ask.

"Karna, it's so good to see you. We have interesting news," Da Vinci said, perfectly calm. Romani seemed nervous? Although then his eyes widened. Arjuna was also staring with an air of disbelief.

"Uh, Karna, your cloak – " Romani started and Karna felt his Master making gestures behind him. Smiling faintly, he gave the scientist a completely deadpan look.

"What about it?" Karna asked and Romani coughed and scratched his head. Arjuna blinked before putting a hand over his face. Embarrassment? Although why Arjuna should be embarrassed on his behalf was a mystery to Karna. Da Vinci was smiling, the same mysterious smile in the picture 'he' had painted, so long ago.

"Nothing. Karna, we've located Anna Zhukov." Karna gazed at Da Vinci attentively. She tended to be more reliable than Romani, if on the mercenary side. "We were searching various timelines for any sign. Surprisingly enough, we finally detected something in our own. It seems she was part of the final Grail war in our reality before it was finally dismantled." Karna was shocked to hear that, although he didn't show it.

"Oh, have you invited her here yet?" his Master asked and Karna caught the pained expression on Romani's face and the way Da Vinci's smile deepened, just a touch.

"No, we have not, nor do we intend to. Given what we've learned she would likely interpret that as a hostile act." …Eh? Karna glanced towards Arjuna but his brother was equally mystified. "You see, we only realized she was here when we detected a large flare of Divine energies." Da Vinci turned around and tapped a few keys. "Allow me to show you."

The image that came onto the screen was from an underground arena. It was clearly meant for spectators, there were risers in an oval shape around what seemed to be an area of simply sand. Karna tilted his head to one side, watching as many people milled around on the risers, chattering in a way that seemed excited. The arena was not close to full though, a quarter at best. There was no audio so he couldn't tell what they were saying.

Then two groups of people stepped into the sands and Karna's eyes widened as the mystical camera swung to one group.

 _Anna._ Karna recognized her instantly, despite all the years that had come between them. Anna carried herself with grace, wearing her power and dignity like a cloak. And beside her… _She has a son._ That boy was hers, with the auburn hair and the freckled face. Although his eyes were a piercing blue and there was something vaguely familiar about his face. Karna couldn't place it, but it wasn't from Anna. Where had he seen a face like that before? Beside them was a girl Karna didn't recognize. She had long brown hair and a scarf around her neck, and seemed very afraid about something.

Then the camera switched views and Karna watched as it examined a young man with golden hair. Older than Anna's son, perhaps, but not by much. There was a small, wizened woman with him and she seemed angry. With the boy? Karna was not sure, in this brief glimpse he was being given.

A tall, blonde haired, older man stepped between the two parties and there was a brief conversation. The auburn haired boy shook his head, and so did the blonde one. Anna exchanged words with the wizened woman and they seemed to come to an agreement, nodding cordially to each other. Karna wished there was audio. What was going on?

"What is going on?" Ritsuka asked, to his faint relief. Da Vinci touched a button, freezing the picture before replying.

"You are about to witness a mage duel." Ah, he'd rather thought so. "To the death, as well. Most exciting!" Karna looked at her to see that Da Vinci was beaming. "I always loved watching duels when I was alive. It brings me back."

"Da Vinci…" Romani shook his head, running a hand through his hair and Da Vinci laughed at his squeamishness. Then she touched the button again. The other parties left the arena, leaving it to the two boys.

Karna did not see the signal but the two young men both summoned magic to their hands at the same time. Fire lashed out from Anna's son, clashing against a water based shield from the blonde haired boy. Multiple impacts hit the shield, making it shake, but it did not break and then he retaliated with an electrical based attack. Karna watched silently as Anna's son blocked it with a curiously colorless shield. Was that the element of Ether? The shield reminded Karna of a faceted jewel and it deflected as well as blocked. Fascinating.

Karna blinked in surprise as lines of red ran up the auburn haired boy's body, reminding him of circuitry. Blue lines similarly affected his opponent and then they both dashed towards each other. Karna stared as blows were made and dodged or blocked. This was all terribly familiar but he'd thought that magi did not fight this way. Karna blinked again as the auburn haired boy was knocked to the ground and just narrowly avoided a stomp that might have crushed his trachea. But then he swept the feet out from under the blonde boy and they were wrestling on the ground.

"They know what they are doing," Arjuna murmured and Karna nodded. The technique was a bit raw, befitting their ages, but these two boys had been intensively trained. It reminded him of himself at that age. "I thought magi were unsuited for combat."

"Well, you have to remember that Enforcers are also trained at the Clock Tower. They are the one group of magi who most definitely ARE suited to combat," Da Vinci said with a smile. Karna had not looked away from the battle for a moment and saw when the blonde boy tossed Anna's son off him before elbowing him viciously in the gut. They separated then and circled around each other. Karna could see that Anna's son was tiring yet his face was full of determination. The other boy was moving more slowly as well.

Karna saw the moment that ice blue eyes narrowed and the boy began speaking. Red specks had been flickering around him the whole time but two of them suddenly grew in size… ah. They were beetles, but red ones, not the blue he remembered. Two of the tiny bugs grew to the size of hummingbirds and launched themselves at the other boy. He incanted furiously and a shield of blue power expanded around him, glittering like a jewel. The concussive blast when the bugs hit it was titanic, as they exploded in fire. The shield was destroyed but largely did its' purpose, taking most of the force. A bit leaked through and Karna saw the blonde haired boy's skin was reddened from the heat. He was glaring furiously and spat out another quick incantation.

Lances of a dark power suddenly materialized and it was the auburn haired boy's turn to defend. He erected another colorless shield, larger this time, and held out both his hands, reinforcing it constantly to take the impacts. The shots were powerful but worse than that… while many impacted on the centre of the shield, others curled around it to slash past. Spending most of their energy along the way, but still getting through and doing damage. Karna watched as several insects deliberately sacrificed themselves, taking the hits for their Master. When the barrage was over, Anna's son was left bleeding from several shallow cuts.

That was when Karna truly regretted that there was no audio because the two boys conversed. Anna's son said something, the other boy responded and whatever he said was apparently quite offensive. Blue eyes went wide before abruptly flaring with reddish light. That same light began to spark around him and insects lifted from his body, but they were glowing in a way that made them look like living embers. And in that moment, as the light of Divinity filled the boy, Karna saw what should have been obvious from the beginning.

"It cannot be. It cannot be," Arjuna murmured behind him as the insects surged forward. The blond haired boy panicked – Karna could see it on his face – and encased himself in an icy shield. The swarm of living sparks circled it, over and over again, chewing it to nothing. When they broke through the boy went up in a tornado of flames. When it was over there was nothing but drifting ash. The boy stood, proud and tall, his eyes still lit with fire as sparks danced around him. But then it faded to blue and he grimaced, pressing a hand to his face as Anna and the girl both ran to his side.

Karna stared at the image on the screen, feeling a tightness in his throat, a weight in his chest. _This is my son._ He could see it now, the similarity to himself, the structure of the young man's face. There was also an echo of Arjuna there, oddly enough. But they were brothers after all. _This is my son._

"Karna?" Ritsuka's hand on his arm recalled him to reality and Karna realized he had been staring blankly at the screen, ignoring the voices around him. Blinking he looked down into her face, seeing deep concern there. "Are you upset?" …Upset?

"No, I am…" Karna had to stop, feeling the feelings so strongly. "I am honored." He finally managed to say and saw relief in everyone except Arjuna. Dark eyes met his and his brother just smiled. For once, Karna thought that Arjuna understood him perfectly. "I am so honored she would chose me for this." Anna had used the Grail to impregnate herself with his child. Karna was beyond honored that she would do such a thing.

"You're not bothered that your son just killed a man?" Romani asked, running a hand through his hair as he looked away. Karna wondered how the man could be so ridiculously squeamish.

"No," Karna responded simply. He saw from the look on Romani's face that his response was unsatisfactory, but he did not care to put his feelings into words. Then Arjuna did it for him.

"He is confident his son would not act unjustly." Yes. "What caused this altercation?" Now that Arjuna had asked, Karna was curious as well.

"It was started by a fight over a woman, like most duels," Da Vinci said and Karna's thoughts went to the past for a moment, to when he and Arjuna had competed for a wife. Then Karna shook aside the rather unpleasant recollection. "Although our informant says it was also a matter of attempted rape." Eh?!

"Oh, well, that's fine then," Ritsuka said and Karna nodded. That was far beyond a mere insult. "Are we going to invite them to Chaldea? But Da Vinci, didn't you say something about that being a hostile act?" Yes, she had mentioned that.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately, Anna and her son – his name is Aditya – have no way to know that Karna is already summoned. So why would we invite him to come here?" Da Vinci asked before answering herself. "To act as a catalyst." Karna frowned. That would be dangerous at best, using a living being. "Or perhaps even worse, to create a second demi-Servant, similar to Mashu. He would be an ideal subject." Ah.

"Yes, Anna would think that," Karna murmured, remembering his old Master. She had been a survivor, beautiful in her determination and her son would mean everything to her. Anna would interpret a contact from Chaldea in the worst possible way. "We must go to her." That was the only way. Karna was not sure even a visual message from himself would suffice. Such things could be faked after all.

"Yes! And fortunately enough, because it's so close to Christmas, most of the decision makers in the Clock Tower have gone home to their families. The only one that's left is a rather junior member who was, ahem, quite easy to bribe," Da Vinci said cheerfully and Karna smiled slightly. Trust her to already have arranged everything. "We can go on Christmas day!" Excellent. "However, you will have to be completely sealed, he did insist on that."

"Acceptable," Karna said instantly. That was to be expected, there were tensions between the Clock Tower and Chaldeas.

"I wish to come as well," Arjuna said, to Karna's surprise. He turned to regard his brother, who gazed at him with calm determination. Karna found that he didn't like it.

"Why should I welcome you around my family?" Karna asked, deciding to address this bluntly. Arjuna was still his old enemy, the man who had killed, not just himself, but several of his sons. Karna was not sure he wanted the Archer around his youngest child. Arjuna met his gaze for a moment before suddenly looking away.

"Do you not understand that you are the only family I have left, in this twilight world?" Arjuna said in a low tone and Karna blinked. "My brothers were always everything to me. I… wish to know this side of you." …

"I did not know that you felt this way," Karna said after a moment. It suddenly occurred to him that he had not truly looked at Arjuna in some time. To him, Arjuna was the arrogant prince he had always been. And he was that, to be sure, but it seemed Karna had missed something. Arjuna huffed before looking back at him.

"Of course not, you just ignore me." That was entirely too true but Karna had thought it the course of wisdom. And Arjuna had not reached out to him until now. "This is your family and your decision. May I accompany you?" Karna understood that rejecting Arjuna at this moment would surely reaffirm their enmity. For a moment he seriously considered it. The welfare of his family was far more important than his relationship with Arjuna. And yet…

"You may," Karna finally said. Arjuna would not threaten Anna and her son, nor would he even be capable of it, completely sealed. The insects would eat him alive. However. "If you harm them I will destroy you." Karna surprised even himself with the fierceness he felt. Certainly most of the room was staring at him. Arjuna, though, only nodded.

"I would expect nothing less." Arjuna said before smiling. It made his dark eyes sparkle with amusement. "But clean up your cloak before we leave. I can't have my brother looking like a fool," he said and Karna glanced over his cloak, taking in the ornaments for the first time. Ah, it was very nice, elegantly done. And there were garlands as well, of silver stars.

"Of course. But for now, I will leave it as it is. I would hate to waste their work," Karna said and Ritsuka laughed.

"Karna, you're terrible! We all thought you didn't know!" Yes. Karna smiled, a small curve of his lips. "It's very pretty by the way. Who did that? Jack and Nursery Rhyme?"

"Yes," Karna said, carefully twirling around to give them a full view. The ornaments jangled softly and everyone laughed, even Arjuna. "It is pretty, I will keep it for now." He would wear it for the day and put the ornaments away when he needed to sleep. Hmm, what should he wear to Anna's? He would need to wear normal clothing and he had none. "Da Vinci, can you make me a suit?" He would certainly need it.

"Ah, clothing, that's an issue. Arjuna, Karna, please stay and I'll measure you both," Da Vinci said cheerfully and Ritsuka and Romani both took the hint, leaving together to get some lunch. Then Da Vinci was pulling out the tape measure and Karna felt very cheerful as she began to measure his body.

Soon he would see his son. That would be a marvelous thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas was a beautiful day. Big fluffy flakes of snow were falling but it was not too cold. Outside, children were playing games and enjoying outdoor skating rinks. Inside, the air was warm and full of the scent of food. And in the Zhukov household, a group of unmannerly little beetles gathered together to collectively steal a pirog. They all carefully grasped it before fanning their wings. They laboriously lifted off, carrying away their prize. If Anna or Aditya had noticed they would have put a stop to it but the theft went unnoticed on that fine Christmas day.

"Mother, you have made an absurd amount of food." Aditya sounded so disapproving. Anna felt laughter bubbling up but held it back, mindful of her son's dignity.

"We can have it as leftovers. And if we get tired of it or it goes bad, we can feed it to the bugs," Anna said cheerfully. They had a midden in the backyard, meant to feed the beetles. The smell and sounds were concealed with enchantments. It wasn't really that bad anyway, with as many beetles as they had to feed. Aditya shook his head.

"It's still absurd. A whole ham? And all of those pirog!" he complained and Anna admitted she had perhaps gone overboard. Well, it couldn't hurt. Then the doorbell rang.

"Ah, she is here!" Anna's insects had not even twinged, but she had already fed them Sophie's appearance and magical signature. Anna bustled to the door, smiling. She opened it to see Sophie, pretty in a heavy coat and frilly white dress, carrying a rather sad looking gift basket and a small wrapped gift. The basket appeared to have been partially crushed. The girl herself had a tentative smile on her face, as if she doubted her welcome. Well, Anna would take care of that. "Sophie, welcome," Anna said warmly. "Please come in!" Then she stepped back, letting the girl come inside.

"Oh thank you… I'm sorry about the gift basket, it broke a little when…" Sophie said as she stepped inside. Anna just gave the girl a warm smile.

"It is fine. Please, take off your shoes and put your coat over here…" Anna did her best to make the young girl at home. It worked fairly well, Sophie was soon more at ease. "Ah, let's put the gifts under the tree." New Year's trees had always been a family tradition, they had only moved up the date in London. So the tree was covered with handmade decorations, many dating back to Adi's childhood. The garlands were new, popcorn and cranberries, very traditional. Although they had also added lights and tinsel for sparkle.

"Oh, it is all so cozy!" Sophie exclaimed on seeing the living room and Anna beamed. Cozy was a perfect description of the comfortable couches, the warm rugs and the lovely tree with little gifts wrapped beneath it. With only two of them, most of the gifts were mere silliness – clothing and edibles – but Anna liked how they made a pretty pile. Sophie carefully edged her gift basket in and set her second gift – was that socks? Anna thought it might be from the small box – in with the rest.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked, wondering if Sophie might be. Aditya had said the cafeteria was closed today and Sophie ate nowhere else, that he'd seen. The girl's stomach grumbled and Anna smiled as she blushed. "Please, have some pirog, it's a long time until supper." It was only lunchtime. Anna had the goose ready but she wouldn't put it into the oven until later. The pirog had all been made this morning.

"A pirog? What is that?" Sophie asked and Anna led her to the table. And she saw, with horror, what was happening there.

"NO!" Anna snapped and insects scattered, a pirog falling to the floor. "BAD! BAD!" She sharply remonstrated the insects as Aditya looked up, startled. He had been stirring the cranberry sauce for her. "Aditya, control your beetles!" Anna said, vexed, as she picked up the pirog from the floor. Those bugs had mostly been red ones although there had been a few blue mixed in.

"I'm sorry mother – oh, Sophie, welcome." Aditya said politely and Sophie ventured a small smile. Anna regarded the pirog with disfavor. The bugs had pooped on it, in their panic. Sighing, she took it to the trash can. Normally she would have put it in the midden but the insects would not be rewarded for their thievery.

"Let me take over the sauce so the two of you can talk," Anna said and Adi nodded, passing her the spoon. "And Adi, make sure your insects are under control. Are they hungry?" Perhaps that was why they were being so unmannerly. Adi's eyes went vague for a moment as he assessed his familiars.

"No, they're fine, just taking advantage," he said and Anna knew what he meant. The bugs could be far too clever at times. "I'll handle it mother."

"Good," Anna said, mollified. As she took over the sauce, she also sent mental commands to her beetles, gently remonstrating them and forbidding more thefts. They responded well and Anna was sure they had only participated because Adi's bugs had been getting away with it. Opportunistic creatures. Ah well, they were what they were.

Anna paused as she felt an alarm from her insects. It was mild, but they had spotted something potentially hostile. The feeling increased and Anna felt a shiver of deep concern as they fed her multiple signatures, muted and confusing yet powerful. Setting the spoon on top of the little saucepan, Anna went to the door, carefully preparing her Mage Crest. If necessary she would unleash the horrors stored within.

Then the feeling of danger abruptly vanished and Anna blinked. Her insects had decided there was no threat? Puzzled, Anna stood still for a moment. Then the doorbell rang. Frowning, she carefully opened the door… and stared in shock as she saw a face she could never forget. Blue eyes, lined with red, seemed to see into her soul as she fully opened the door. Anna might have thought she was dreaming but Karna was wearing a suit. It was black with a red tie, like nothing she would have imagined him wearing. Reaching out with one trembling hand, she touched his chest. Anna could feel fabric, the warm, solid body beneath.

"Karna…?" Anna could scarcely recognize her own voice. Karna blinked at her slowly, solemn and expressionless. It was all so terribly and wonderfully familiar. "You are real?"

"Yes. I am here to see my son," he said and Anna's eyes filled with tears. Choking back a sob she hugged him tightly. Ah, she could feel the slight ridges beneath his suit, the places she knew his gems and golden armor would be. _He is here. He is real._ Warm arms went around her and Anna closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. _He is here to see his son._ Of all the things she had achieved in her life, Anna took the most pride in her fine son. And now, at last, he would meet his father.

Words could not express how she felt at this moment.

* * *

Karna paused at the small, ornamental gate and gazed at the house behind it.

It was a cozy little house, very old to Karna's eyes. It was made of dull red brick, in a slightly offset and pleasant pattern. The window trim was white and there were shutters that would fit quite neatly over the long windows. Ivy had climbed over it in well-trimmed patches, adding a stately elegance to the tiny home.

"What a lovely little house!" Ritsuka exclaimed and Karna smiled, a small curve of his lips. "Are we just going to stand here though? Go on Karna, go on!" Hm. Karna glanced over the others with them. Arjuna was looking very elegant in his white suit and blue tie. Karna was not concerned about him, or Mash Kyrielight, in her elegant dress-suit. Ritsuka, though…

"Master, do not run ahead," Karna warned before finding the latch of the gate and opening it. He didn't really think she would do that but even the smallest chance was unacceptable. Ritsuka nodded impatiently and Karna frowned. She was not taking this seriously enough.

"I will make certain she does nothing foolish," Arjuna said and to Karna, that was quite reassuring. He ignored their Master's huff and stepped inside, onto the little stone walk, before walking slowly towards the door of the house. Halfway there Karna stopped and stared at the ivy.

"Oh…" Ritsuka's soft exclamation told Karna she had noticed what he had spotted, the beetles hidden beneath the ivy. It was a wonderful hiding place for them and gave them a commanding view of the front of the house. They were moving now, mildly agitated and Karna was unwilling to approach any closer. He knew precisely what these insects could do.

Then a single beetle detached itself from the ivy and flew to him, a slow, laborious flight. Karna held out a hand and a fat, ancient insect almost fell into it.

"You are still alive," Karna murmured, surprised, as broken antenna waved at him. Karna gently reached out with one finger, stroking that dull carapace. It was surprisingly warm and very alive. "Hello Boris." The bug only responded by beginning to clean his antennae. Karna smiled and glanced up at the other bugs, noticing they had become quiescent, settling back into the ivy. Karna continued to the door and, bug in hand, gently rang the bell.

The door was opened cautiously, just a touch, and Karna could only catch a glimpse of Anna's frowning face. But then brown eyes went wide and the door was opened entirely, revealing the woman Karna had… cared for. (he still would not say it was love but he certainly felt deep admiration) Anna was wearing an amusing Christmas sweater with dancing elves, Karna vaguely noticed.

"Karna…?" She breathed his name and reached out with a trembling hand. Karna smiled softly as Anna gently touched his chest, over his heart. "You are real?"

"Yes. I am here to see my son," Karna said and Anna's eyes filled with tears. Boris abandoned his hand just as Anna hugged him tightly. Karna gently returned the embrace, holding her close. _I admire this woman._ It was not love, but Karna knew it would be a good basis for love…

"Mother?" Karna lifted his head and gazed at his son. He was wearing another amusing Christmas sweater, this one with a large Christmas tree and small pom-poms for ornaments. Blue eyes went wide before narrowing in hostility. "Einzbern…!" Red beetles stirred in agitation and Anna quickly let go, turning around.

"Adi, no!" she said sharply. "This is your father." Blue eyes went wide again and the insects seemed to recoil before fluttering in confusion. "Karna, this is your son, Aditya," Anna introduced them and Karna nodded. Adi blinked and Karna watched as the beetles settled back down, crawling back into his hair and clothing. Ah, that was very familiar, Anna always had insects living on her as well.

"I… am pleased to meet you," Aditya sounded stunned. Well, that was understandable. Karna wasn't entirely sure what to say and fortunately, Ritsuka solved the dilemma for him.

"We're from Chaldeas! Karna remembered you recently and we just had to come to see you!" Anna and Adi both looked at Ritsuka, who gave them a brilliant smile. "I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru!" Introducing herself in the European way, first name first, which only made sense. "You already know Karna but this is Mashu Kyrielight and this is your uncle, Heroic Spirit Arjuna." Uncle? Well, it was true, but it felt incredibly odd for Karna to hear. Arjuna nodded. "Can we come in?"

"Oh, of course, please be welcome!" Anna said and they were allowed inside. Everyone took off their shoes at the door and Karna frowned. It smelled like something was – "The sauce!" Anna ran towards the kitchen and Karna rubbed his nose. The sauce was burning.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter, we don't need cranberry sauce anyway," Adi said before meeting his eyes. Karna was struck by how blue they were, how much they looked like his own. The facial resemblance was even more obvious as well, seeing the child in person. "Please, the living room is over here…" Ah, that would be nice.

Things were a bit awkward at first. Karna would have expected nothing less. His son seemed at a bit of a loss and the girl with him, who was introduced as Sophie, seemed rendered almost mute. What began to truly break the ice, though, was the food. Anna offered them pastries and Karna sampled one – it would be unmannerly to refuse – and found it was delicious, with a beautiful crust but soft and tender beneath. It was also stuffed with minced meat, cooked with garlic and spices. Not something he was familiar with but very good.

"These are very good. Did you make them? What are they?" Arjuna asked and Karna was actually glad he was here. His brother was good at small talk. Anna smiled softly.

"They are pirog, stuffed pastries and I made them, thank you." Karna blinked, mildly surprised. When he'd known Anna they had mostly lived on take out and canned food. Ah, but she had probably learned to cook in the course of being a mother. The thought gave him a deep feeling of warmth as he gazed upon his son. Aditya met his gaze, frank and appraising.

"Father, can you tell me about this Chaldeas?" Adi said before blushing faintly, a slight coloring on his cheeks. It was very obvious with his fair skin. "I have researched it but only with an eye towards threat."

"Certainly. I have fought in many battles…" Karna began to describe the latest campaign they had engaged in, a Singularity in the prohibition era of the United States. It had been a very interesting series of battles and the Servants they had met had been unique. Evil, but unique. Arjuna contributed a few things and Karna was vaguely aware of Ritsuka engaging Mash in conversation as Anna went to check the goose. Most of his attention, though, was on his son as Aditya listened with interest.

"I am glad to hear that you are working together," Aditya said before giving Arjuna a smile. It was small, but heartfelt. "Are you trying to make a new path, in this second life?" That seemed mostly directed at Arjuna but Karna hesitated. He… would not entirely say so… but then Arjuna responded.

"Indeed, I wish to make a new story with my brother by my side." Karna blinked. This was news to him. "He can be excruciatingly annoying, but honesty compels me to admit my other brothers could be as well." …This was bizarre. Karna wondered why Arjuna had never said any of this to his face. But then, they did seem to be ignoring each other overall, despite working well together in combat. Karna had no idea how to talk to Arjuna… could that feeling be mutual? But Aditya seemed pleased by the response.

"That's good. I've read your story, of course, and tried to take lessons from it," Adi said before brushing a bit of hair out of his face. Karna tilted his head, regarding his child thoughtfully.

"What lesson have you learned?" Karna asked, curious to see what the boy would say. Aditya hesitated a moment, a bit of uncertainty on his face. Then he squared his shoulders and met Karna's gaze.

"If there is one common thread I noticed in the story you both share, it is a theme of jealousy," Adi said and Karna blinked. "Duryodhana was jealous of all of you, for inheriting the Kingdom that should have been his. You were jealous of the training you were denied, that others were given, for the mere accident of birth." … "Arjuna was jealous of those who had superior skills." Karna saw Arjuna stiffen slightly. Yet, it was simply the truth.

"Adi…" Sophie sounded worried and uncertain. Ritsuka and Mashu were both listening to them, now. Aditya, though, was undeterred.

"He asked. And this is an important lesson to me… I of course sympathize the most with father's feelings. I can only imagine how infuriated I would be if training were denied to me, all because I was not born into the right family," Aditya said, reaching up to rub his forehead for a moment. He was not looking at any of them now, his attention turned inwards. "But the true lesson is Uncle's feelings… I… have noticed such tendencies in myself." Oh? That was interesting. "It is so hard, when someone outstrips me so easily, despite all the effort I've put into seeking perfection." Karna felt Arjuna go completely still. "The feeling that causes is… not right. There will always be someone better… I must try to be the best I can be, and not measure myself to such standards."

Perhaps fortunately, Anna bustled into the room, beaming.

"Supper is served! Everyone, come eat!" She was so radiantly happy. Karna felt dazzled by the way Anna seemed to glow, the smile on her face. Rising from his spot, Karna followed her to the dinner table. Remarkably, considering they had not been expecting company, there was more than enough food. A beautifully roasted goose, a full ham carved into slices, and two side dishes. A great dish of stewed cabbage and a bowl of cold potato salad with carrots, beets and canned peas. Karna had no idea what it would taste like but he was willing to find out. After the pirog he was sure it would not disappoint.

It was very good although not quite what Karna had expected. The ham and goose were familiar enough but the cabbage dish was different, make with something sour? Yet sprinkled with raisins. The compliment of flavors was pleasant, when he became used to it. And the potato salad was quite sour, with some kind of vinegar dressing. Karna liked that very much. There was a gravy, made from goose fat, that could be poured over everything. Karna used it on the goose. Two bottles of wine were also served, one white and one red.

"Oh, you're so kind! Mash and I were ready to leave to go back to the hotel but this is so much nicer," Ritsuka said with a smile and Karna nodded, his mouth full. "We'll be going back there for the night of course." Anna looked a touch relieved at that. "Is it okay if Karna and Arjuna stay?"

"Certainly, we have a spare room ready for guests. They can share it. Although Sophie, would you mind sleeping on the couch?" Anna asked and Aditya immediately protested.

"Mother, no, she can take my room. I'll have the couch," Adi said firmly and Anna seemed to approve of it. Sophie, though, was uncomfortable.

"Oh Adi, I can't throw you out of your room, it's fine…" There was a bit of back and forth along that vein, to Karna's amusement, but finally it was settled. Sophie would take Aditya's room for the night and he would have the couch. Karna was rather bemused at the thought of sharing a room with Arjuna, but he could see it was necessary. This was a very small house. "Adi, I don't understand though. What you were saying… you're an Average One. Who could be better than you?" Aditya frowned slightly as he gazed at Sophie.

"Sophie, you need to pay more attention to what happens around you," Adi's tone was only gently chiding but Sophie blushed scarlet. "Have you forgotten how poor I am with Water? And Felidyt, one year beneath us, is also an Average One. His skill with the four elements is superior to mine, it cannot be denied."

"Adi, she has no reason to pay attention to that boy," Anna said calmly, sipping her wine. Then she looked at Sophie. "Felidyt is from the Orel clan and they are ancestral enemies of the Zhukov. My grandfather died in a duel with one of them." Karna frowned at the thought. Aditya had already survived one duel but he might not be so fortunate a second time. "So Adi must pay attention to that boy although fortunately, the enmity is not active. Still, we are not friends."

"You know, it will not be practical for us to come here very often. The Magus Association causes difficulties. If you come to Chaldea, I can help train you," Arjuna offered. Ritsuka was looking at him with great approval, Karna noted. He felt a bit of gratitude towards Arjuna as well. They did need to convince – "Although I will not teach you the astras." …?!

"Do you believe my son is unworthy of such knowledge?" Karna asked, an edge to his voice as unpleasant memories surged back. All the times he'd been denied due to his caste… he stared challengingly at Arjuna, who seemed taken aback and fumbling for a response. Then Aditya's voice cut in.

"Father! Do you not think you should ask his motivations before judging him out of hand?" Adi said sharply and Karna blinked. Then Adi looked at Arjuna, his blue eyes calm and accepting. "I believe I know your reasoning but can you state it for father?"

"I… only feel that the time for such knowledge has past. Even before I died, I felt this… I taught Vrishakethu all the astras but made him promise not to pass the knowledge along," Arjuna said and Karna realized, with a bit of chagrin, that Arjuna was correct. While Aditya likely could learn the astras, was that a wise thing to do, in the modern age? Truly, it was not.

"I see," Karna said and he would have left it at that. But his son was dissatisfied.

"Do you not think you should apologize for this misunderstanding?" Aditya said and for Anna, that was too much.

"Adi! Show respect for your father," Anna said sharply but Aditya just blinked at her, mildly perplexed. Karna mulled it over in his mind. Perhaps his son was right, perhaps he should apologize for this misunderstanding.

"But father must be respectful to uncle, mother, particularly if they truly wish to have a new beginning." Ah. Yes, his son most definitely had a point. Karna came to a decision and spoke to Arjuna.

"Your reasoning carries wisdom. I apologize for my reaction," he said and Arjuna looked surprised, almost shocked. Well, if he was being honest, Karna rarely apologized to anyone, let alone his brother. Arjuna recovered quickly though.

"It is nothing, I understand," Arjuna said graciously and they devoted their attention back to the food. Ah, it was very good. Karna took a second portion of ham. There was still a great deal of that left, although everything else was nearly gone. And there were still some pirog. Karna took one of those as well, and a bit more wine. Excellent.

When the meal was over, Anna bid Ritsuka and Mash farewell. They had called a taxi and it was waiting for them, ready to take them back to the hotel. Karna helped Aditya and Sophie gather the dishes and clean them, setting them into the dishwasher. As they worked Anna cleared the table and began to set out a game. Ah, scrabble? That would be easy for everyone to play.

The evening passed pleasantly as they conversed and Karna learned more about his son. It all felt very natural as well. Karna could remember many banquets, followed by quiet time playing chess with Duryodhana, or dicing games with the other Kauravas. Games on a festival day, after a fine meal… it seemed that things never changed.

When it came to his son, though, Karna found that he was very pleased. Aditya was a bright young man, capable and strong. If Anna had the hallmarks of an abandoned child, her son was very different. Adi seemed like a well-cared for child, growing into a strong man. Karna could see he had the mindset of a magus, but tempered with compassion. Much like his mother.

Eventually, though, they were all tired and ready for bed. Karna could tell, though, that Anna wished to speak to him privately and he wanted that as well. Arjuna gave him a knowing look but said nothing as they put away the game. Aditya seemed oblivious, putting together his bed on the couch. Karna went with Anna onto the back porch, stepping out into the cold breezes. She had a shawl tucked around her to ward off the chill. As Anna turned to him, she cast down her eyes.

"Karna… I am sorry for not asking your permission before…" Anna spoke haltingly and Karna shook his head, gently catching her hands.

"There is no need to apologized. I am honored that you would choose me for this," Karna said firmly and Anna raised her eyes, looking intently at him as if searching for the truth.

"Are you? You know what I am, what I do, what I have inflicted on him," Anna said in a low tone and Karna remembered the pain the beetles caused her. He knew she would have had to do things to Aditya that most people would consider cruel. And yet, magi were not most people and also…

"Anna, you know I am a great warrior. Do you imagine my training in arms was painless?" Karna asked gently and Anna frowned. "I assure you, it was not." His golden armor protected him from injuries in combat. It did not protect him from the rigors of practice, the strained muscles, the minor wounds. Which was good, Karna knew it would be wrong, if he were entirely a stranger to pain. "This is the price of true skill."

"Do you truly feel that it is the same?" Anna asked in a low tone before continuing, her voice becoming stronger. "And the Mage Crest… Karna, you know the horrors we are heir to. Don't you think that it is evil?" …Evil…

"No. Knowledge is, in and of itself, never evil." Karna believed that most firmly. But Anna needed more than words. He gently stroked back her hair before cupping her face, meeting her eyes with complete sincerity. "The insects are not evil, they are fascinating. And you are worthy of my respect." Anna's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him, tightly. Karna held her close, feeling her warm body against his. It was so achingly familiar.

"I never stopped loving you," Anna said in his ear and Karna acted on his emotions. He drew her into a tender, gentle kiss and realized a truth lurking in his heart. _I more than admire this woman._ As Berserker, his mind had been distorted, but Karna had still been himself. And he felt a deep passion for the woman in his arms.

"My words were true but if I had thought before uttering them, I would have said that I wanted to fall in love with you," Karna murmured and felt Anna shudder. "Shall we try?"

"Yes," Anna breathed before drawing away, flushed and smiling. She took his hands and Karna was glad, for once, that Arjuna knew women so well. He would not question at all that Karna was not going to be joining him this night.

He would be busy elsewhere.


End file.
